Me and You Babe: This is Our Story
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Brittany and Santana are meant to be together. The trouble is Santana isn't ready to admit it, yet. Will Brittany and Santana be able to survive the wait? How will their friends and family react when it gets out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been bouncing around my brain for a bit now. It takes place during Season two. This is my twist on the story. This is a Brittana story. Italics are the character's thoughts. I do not own Glee or any of the songs that will be mentioned in this story. Sorry if there's any grammar or other mistakes. If a story like this already exists, I will remove it. Let me know if you guys like it. Please be kind if you review.**

* * *

Rachel screams "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

The group woops in excitement sitting in a circle. Sam spins the bottle landing on Brittany. Brittany cringes _Gross._

Santana spits "You know what a reminder I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me."

Brittany rolls her eyes _Why can't you tell the truth Santana. You don't want him kissing me because it's me you want._ Sam and Brittany lean forward kissing intensely.

Santana separates them "You know what this is not? Hey honeys. It's not a Big Red commercial. No me gusta."

Brittany stands up walking to Santana "Hey. Sorry for kissing Sam. I only did it because of the game. If it makes you feel better, I didn't like it at all."

Santana shrugs "It's okay Britt. It does make me feel better."

Brittany leans into Santana whispering "I like your kisses way better." Santana looks down shyly snorting softly. Brittany whispers "I can see your blush San." Santana bumps Brittany "Stop. You're going to make it so everybody else can see it."

Artie calls "Babe come here."

Brittany groans _Why did I agree to this stupid charade?_ Brittany sits on Artie's lap feigning happiness.

When Artie tries for the third time to get Brittany to find a room she jumps off his lap "Stop asking Artie. I don't want to have sex with you. I will be in a relationship with someone who cannot accept no for an answer. We are done."

Artie rolls towards Brittany "Jeez woman relax I just want some action. You've given everybody else some why can't I get some."

Brittany steps back "You're a jerk Artie. I can't believe I was starting to like you. Just stay away from me."

Artie goes to follow Brittany but Puck steps in his way "No way man. I won't let you talk to Brittany like that. Back off bro."

Artie shrugs "Whatever it's her loss" wheeling for another drink.

Santana follows Brittany "Are you okay Britt-Britt?"

Brittany nods "Yeah I'm actually kind of glad it's over. I like someone else way more."

Kurt interrupts "Hey Britt, I can take you home if you want. I haven't been drinking."

Brittany furrows her brow _Oh right. They think I have been drinking._

Brittany asks "Are you sure? I mean Rachel's all over Blaine right now. I know you like him."

Kurt nods "Yeah I'm sure. I'll drop you off at home then come back."

Santana steps forward "You can stay at my house Britt my parents aren't home tonight. This party is kind of lame anyway."

Kurt asks "What about Sam?"

Santana shrugs "He can find his way home. Britts needs me right now."

Kurt nods "Okay. Let me just tell Blaine I'll be right back."

When Kurt comes back Santana and Brittany follow him to his car. Once at Santana's house Brittany lifts a passed out Santana out of the backseat.

Kurt watches "Do you need any help?"

Brittany shakes her head "No thanks I got it. Thanks for the ride Kurt you're awesome."

Kurt smiles "You're welcome Brittany. Have a good night."

Brittany returns the smile "You too."

Brittany carries Santana to the front door gently putting her legs down to dig the keys out of her short pocket. Once the door is unlocked Brittany steps in holding Santana to her side to turn off the alarm. Closing and locking the door Brittany reactivates the alarm then lifts Santana up carrying her to her room.

* * *

The next morning at Rachel's house Rachel wakes up on the basement couch on top of Artie.

Rachel jolts up "What happened? Oh my. I hope we didn't do anything."

Artie groans "Go back to sleep Rachel."

Rachel stands up "Where are my clothes? Oh my head hurts."

Artie waves his hand "Rachel be quiet you're being too loud. You're supposed to sleep off a hangover, so sleep."

Rachel looks at Artie "You're not wearing any pants. Why aren't you wearing pants?"

Artie looks at her "You ripped them off me last night. Finn was right you are a needy drunk. Boy did you need me last night. Thank you. That was quite the night you showed me. So glad I only said Brittany and I slept together. You were definitely better then I imagined my first time to be."

Rachel's eyes widen "Oh my Barbara. What have I done? This is not how I wanted to lose it. I wanted to remember it. I don't remember a thing."

Artie smirks "I could remind you if you want. It might be better this time."

Rachel shakes her head "No. Put your pants back on."

Artie points in the direction of his pants "They're somewhere over there. Can you get them for me? Please."

Rachel hands Artie his pants "Here."

Artie looks at her "I'm going to need some help."

Rachel sighs helping Artie into his pants "Do you need to call your parents?"

Artie shakes his head "I've got it covered thanks."

Rachel hears the door bell "I'm going to get that. I'll be back" running to get the door before Artie can answer.

Rachel swings the door open "Hey Jewish princess how are you doing?"

Rachel shrieks "You're who he called."

Puck shakes his head "Nope. I told him I'd pick him up in the morning. You were very enthusiastic with him last night. I guess I'm a little late since it's three in the afternoon."

Rachel steps aside "He's still in the basement. Please don't tell anybody. Please."

Puck walks past Rachel "Whatever you say Rachel. I can't promise Artie will be quite. When it's good you can't help but talk about it. From what I heard before I left it was better then good."

Rachel groans putting her head in her hands.

When Artie is upstairs Rachel begs "Please don't tell anybody Artie."

Artie hisses "Sorry I already told Mike. He called to see if I got home alright. I told him I didn't get home last night I was busy with you. When it's good you can't keep quiet. You were great."

Rachel lets out a soft whine running to her room.

* * *

Brittany cringes at the taste of Artie's Bloody Mary _Ugh. That stuff is nasty._ Brittany rolls her eyes watching the people fumble through Blame It _The effects of alcohol everybody._ When Mr Shue commends the students for their acting Brittany rolls her eyes _Seriously Schue. How could you be so clueless?_

Holding Santana as she cried Brittany whispers softly "It's okay. I've got you. You really need to stop drinking sweetie."

Santana holds Brittany tighter sobbing loudly.

* * *

Brittany rolls her eyes when Rachel recommends alcohol to calm everybody's nerves _Drinking is not the answer people._ Brittany takes the cup Rachel offers not wanting to be the odd one out taking a sip _Ugh. How could people drink this stuff?_

Santana flinches "Ugh tastes like cough syrup."

Rachel adds "There's also cough syrup."

Quinn knocks the cup out of Brittany's hand "How much did you drink?"

Brittany pouts "Not that much."

Quinn puts her hands on Brittany's shoulder "Hopefully not enough."

Brittany starts to feel queasy _Oh no._

After throwing up Brittany states "Everybody drink responsibly" before collapsing on the stage.

Quinn rushes to her side "Brittany." Looking up Quinn shouts "She's not breathing. Somebody call 911."

* * *

At the hospital the doctor asks "Has she taken anything?"

Rachel looks down "I gave her a shot of an alcoholic concoction it had brandy, vermouth, port wine, scotch, a little bit of cool aide and some cough syrup. She only had a sip though."

The doctor looks at Brittany's chart "There wasn't enough alcohol to do this. What kind of cough syrup was it?"

Rachel furrows her brow "I don't know. Extra Strength Benylin I think."

The doctor frowns "Brittany can only have certain cough medicines Benylin is not one of them. The alcohol masked the effect of the cough syrup for a short time allowing her to get through your performance. Thankfully she expelled most of it."

The group sighs in relief.

* * *

Brittany wakes up with a groan her mom gasping "You're awake. There was Benylin in that drink."

Brittany looks at her fingers "Sorry mom. I didn't drink much I swear. I know you don't like alcohol. I shouldn't have succumb to the peer pressure. I'm smarter then that."

Brittany's mom puts her hand on her shoulder "It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to beat yourself up. I know you're sorry. I'm just glad you are okay."

Brittany looks up "Dad isn't mad, is he? I didn't disappoint him did I?"

Brittany's mom laughs "You could never disappoint him Brittany. Your dad loves you. It helps that the doctors took every test they could to prove you have not been under the influence at all in the past week."

Brittany wiggles "Yes. A test I passed without studying my butt off."

Brittany's mom puffs "Speaking of tests the school is ecstatic you have been out for a few days. They finally get a break from you incessant grovelling for more work. You are so far ahead of the class you could take three weeks off."

Brittany looks around "Mom lower your voice I don't want people to know."

The doctor walks in "Ah Whitney you are here. Brittany's vitals are normal. The cough medicine is completely out of her system. She should be released within the next few hours. There's a few things I need you to sign before Brittany can be released."

Whitney stands up "I'll be back in a bit sweetheart get some rest okay."

Brittany yawns her eyes drooping "Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

Santana bumps into Whitney on the way in to see Brittany "Oh Mrs Pierce hows Brittany? Can I go see her?"

Whitney looks at the door "I'm sorry sweetheart Brittany needs her sleep. She is doing good. I need to sign some papers before she's released."

Santana frowns "Okay Mrs Pierce. I'll see Brittany later."

When Whitney is out of sight Santana sneaks into Brittany's room tiptoeing to the side of the bed.

Whitney returns spotting Santana asleep in the chair beside Brittany shaking head she whispers "Why do I try to separate them?"

Brittany mumbles "Your attempts are useless. When Santana's worried about me you can't stop her from seeing me."

Whitney smiles "I'm glad you have someone to look out for you."

Brittany looks at Santana a half smile on her face.

* * *

Brittany's relaxing watching TV when her dad walks into the house her little sister jumps on him "Daddy."

Bryan spins her around "Hey little one. How are you?"

Haylee squeals excitedly "I'm good. Come look at what I drew today. It's on the fridge."

Bryan allows his youngest daughter to pull him along.

When they get to the fridge Haylee points at a picture "It's this one right here."

Bryan looks at it "Oh wow honey that's beautiful."

Haylee smiles bouncing happily "I'm glad you like it. I made it just for you."

Bryan smiles "Thank you sweetheart."

Whitney pats Haylee's head "It's time for bed sweetheart."

Haylee whines "Okay." Perking up Haylee asks "Can Britty put me to bed? Is she well enough?"

Brittany walks in "I'm fine Haylee. Lets go. Hi daddy."

Bryan waves his arm beckoning Brittany to him.

Brittany rushes to him hugging him tightly "I'm okay daddy I promise."

Bryan kisses the top of Brittany's head "I'm so glad baby girl. When your done putting your sister to sleep we need to talk okay."

Brittany nods into his chest "Okay pop. I'll be right back. Let's go Haylee bed time."

Haylee jumps into Brittany's arms "Carry me please."

Brittany hoists her up "You're lucky you're light kiddo. Actually you are to light for eight you should start eating more I shouldn't be able to carry you."

Haylee snuggles into the crook of her sister's neck "Okay Britty."

Brittany comes back downstairs "Mom, dad where are you?"

Whitney answers "The living room sweetheart."

Brittany walks into the living room to the sight of her mom crying "Mom what's wrong?"

Bryan looks up at Brittany continuing to rub his wife's back "Brittany sit down honey."

Brittany sits down gulping _This could be bad. Really, really bad._

Bryan takes a deep breath "Brittany it's your grandma she's . . . "

Brittany's ears start ringing blocking her father's voice. With her moms crying and her dads eyes shining with unshed tears she's able to figure it out. Grandma Susan is dead. Tears start to fall from Brittany's eyes as she crawls into her dad's lap both parents holding her tightly.

Bryan whispers "I was so scared when your mother told me you were in the hospital. I thought I was going to lose you too. When your mother told me you were going to be okay I was so relieved."

Brittany chokes out an "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you dad."

Bryan squeezes Brittany tighter "It's okay Brittany. I'm so glad you're okay. No more cough syrup okay. Stick with the natural remedies we found okay."

Brittany nods her tears soaking her father's shirt.

* * *

The next day Brittany arrives early heading straight to the auditorium she needed to clear her mind. Brittany was glad to see that she could plug her music into the radio at the side of the stage. Turning on Dancing With Tears In My Eyes Brittany starts to twirl and jump releasing all of her anger and stress into every move she made. Tears flow down her cheeks as she starts to aggressively emphasize her spins, jumps, and kicks. Brittany even pounds the ground a few times ignoring the pain shooting up her fists.

Sue hears the music blaring and storms into the auditorium to yell at whoever was in there. Stopping she takes in Brittany's appearance and the song that's playing. When the song starts playing a fourth time Sue walks up turning it off.

Brittany shouts "Hey!" Turning around to see her old coach "Oh. Sorry coach. I just needed to blow off some steam."

Sue tilts her head "I'll say. What's going on Brittany?"

Brittany wipes her tears on her sleeve "My grandma died yesterday. I thought this was better than turning on someone. I think I'm going to quit glee club. Before you say anything I'm not rejoining the Cheerios. I just want to be alone right now."

Sue frowns "As much as it pains me to say this Brittany. I don't think you should quit glee club. You can use that as your outlet."

Brittany shakes her head "No. I'm not going to pander to their ideas. I want to do my own thing and I know there's a few people that will not like that at all. If it's alright with you I'd like to keep doing this. Working my stuff out through dance, that's all I can handle right now. Please."

Sue nods "Alright but I want you to come and get me when you do. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I know I can be kind of a bitch sometimes but I will not let you hurt yourself. If you need anything you come find me okay."

Brittany bounces from foot to foot staring at Sue "Okay."

Sue comforts "It'll be okay Brittany. Tell Santana and Quinn they will be there for you too. Don't isolate yourself okay."

Brittany nods "Okay coach. Thank you."

Sue purses her lips "You're welcome. Now go shower you're stench is making my stomach roll."

Brittany takes her music player rushing to the showers to change.

* * *

Brittany plays with the paper in her hands debating whether to make her announcement now. Taking a deep breath Brittany raises her hand "Um Mr Schue I'd like to say something."

Will looks at Brittany "What is it Brittany?"

Brittany gets up from her seat walking to the centre of the room "I am quitting glee club."

The room erupts in a chorus of "What?"

Mr Schue silences the room "Why are you quitting Brittany? We're so close to Regionals."

Rachel shrieks "You can't leave. Is this because Artie and I had sex. It meant nothing Brittany. We were drunk."

Brittany scowls at Rachel "I don't care that you popped cherries with Artie. We broke up. Actually the only reason we got together was because Artie wanted to get Tina jealous. We never did anything. Ever. When it didn't work the first time Artie ended it because he wanted to lick his wounds by himself. News got around that Tina and Mike were having trouble so Artie asked if we could try to get Tina jealous again. Sorry Asian connection I know now that it was wrong to conspire against you. I never liked Artie like that. No offence Artie. If you want him you can have him. Despite what you believe Rachel the world does not evolve around you. I am done with this club. I was only in it to dance but dancing circles around all of you isn't fun anymore. Goodbye."

Brittany spins on her heels exiting the room Santana, Quinn and Rachel hot on her heels.

Rachel blows past Santana and Quinn "How could you be so selfish? Regionals is two weeks away and you're quitting."

Brittany keeps walking "Leave me alone Rachel."

Rachel continues barking "No. Not until you give me an explanation."

Brittany scoffs "I don't need to give you anything. Stop talking and leave me alone."

Rachel doesn't let up "We could lose because of you. Are you okay with that?"

Brittany quips "I'm pretty sure you're going to lose because you don't have a set list. You need twelve people to qualify you have twelve people. My leaving is not going to hurt your stupid competition. Stop your yapping and leave me alone. Please."

Rachel huffs "No we don't. When you quit we dropped to eleven. Don't you know how to count?"

Brittany spins around swinging her fist skimming Rachel's nose and hitting the locker beside her.

A males stern "Brittany" rings through the hall.

Brittany storms past Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Schue until she gets to Figgins' office.

Swinging the door open and locking it behind her Brittany asks the startled principal "May I use your phone?"

Figgins looks at the door where Sue is pushing past Rachel, Schue, Santana and Quinn to get to the front on the group "Ugh, yes."

Brittany picks up the phone dialling her home phone number.

When her mom answers Brittany greets "Hi mom. I'm in the principals office. I know you're probably busy dealing with current events but I think it would best if you came to the school for further discussion."

Brittany's mom replies "Okay. Should I bring your father?"

Brittany looks at Figgins "I am here for doing something wrong. Will you need both of my parents here or is one good?" Figgins looks between Brittany and the door a few time not answering. Brittany answers "Mr Figgins isn't answering. I would just in case he is needed."

The woman responds "Alright. We will be there shortly."

Ten minutes later Brittany's parents walk in "Excuse me I need to get into that office."

The group standing in front of the door part. Brittany unlocks the door letting her parents and Sue who slipped in before Brittany could close the door.

Brittany pulls out a recording device explaining "I have quit the glee club. I have on this recorder the conversation that took place during and after I quit. Mr Schue is standing at the door because I punched a locker trying to get Rachel Berry to leave me alone. I am aware that violence is not the answer in any situation but I was left no choice. The other options of telling the person to leave you alone did not work, nor did walking away. I couldn't duck into the washroom because the person I was trying to avoid could also go in there. During the swing I brushed Rachel's nose with my knuckle. Would you like to hear the recording now?"

Figgins stares mouth agape trying to absorb this information.

Brittany's father replies "I would like to hear what is on the recording. Please play it Brittany."

Brittany looks at Figgins "Can I play the recording for you Mr Figgins?"

Figgins snaps out of his trance "Sorry Miss Pierce. Yes play the recording."

Brittany presses play listening as the room is made aware of what went down.

When the recording ends Mr Pierce leans forward "Before we discuss what happens to Brittany I would like to know what is going to happen with the other girl on this tape. Will she be meeting the same fate my daughter will?"

Mrs Pierce adds "Yes it sounds to me like that girl was harassing my Brittany. Will she be disciplined?"

Figgins looks at the door where Schue, Rachel and Santana are standing "Before I answer that should we see if the locker was damaged in any way? That may lessen Brittany's punishment."

* * *

The four adults follow Brittany to the locker examining it for any damage when Brittany points to it.

Sue concludes "Brittany will not be punished for damaging school property as there is none to this locker."

Figgins nods in agreement.

Mr Pierce looks at Brittany's hand "Can we stop and get something for my daughters hand it is swelling up."

The group looks at Brittany's hand Sue suggesting "You can take Brittany to get her hand looked at. We will discuss this matter when Brittany has been looked after."

The Pierces look at Principal Figgins for his input "Yes that will be okay. We can continue this conversation tomorrow."

Mrs Pierce nods "Thank you. We will call tomorrow to see what time is best."

Placing her hand on Brittany's shoulder Mrs Pierce guides her daughter to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey. Thanks for liking, following and reviewing. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Brittany stares out the window a pout on her lips.

Whitney looks in her rear view mirror "It'll be okay sweetheart. It won't take to long."

Brittany groans continuing to look out the window, _I hate hospitals,_ "Can't I just ice it and see what it looks tomorrow?"

During a red light Bryan tuns to his daughter "No we can't Brittany. I would much rather it get looked at now. You know the damage waiting could do."

Brittany sighs "If I use it I could injury it even more. I hope I don't have to wait to long before I get looked at."

The rest of the ride to the hospital is quiet.

Brittany climbs out of the car when her father parks it "I feel like I just left. Now I'm back."

Whitney puts a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder "You won't be here as long Brittany."

Brittany turns back towards the car.

Bryan steps in the way "Don't even try it little one."

Brittany deflates "I forgot my bag."

Bryan raises his eyebrow "It's on your back."

Brittany turns back towards the hospital putting her head down and traipsing to the doors.

Before walking into the hospital Brittany bumps into someone.

Brittany starts "I'm sorry" while raising her eyes up shock hits her "San. What are you doing here?"

Santana smiles "I know you don't like hospitals so I came to support you."

Brittany hugs her "Thank you Santana."

Santana hugs back "You're welcome. I also called my dad to tell him you were coming so he should be waiting for you."

Brittany's smile grows larger as she links her pinky with Santana's and walks in.

* * *

Mr Lopez smiles at Brittany "I hear your fist got introduced to a locker."

Brittany confirms "Yeah it was a metal meeting good time."

Mr Lopez laughs reaching out for Brittany "Let's see how much of a good time your fist had meeting that locker."

Brittany walks up to the outstretched hand leading the way to the x-ray room.

When the two arrive at the x-ray room Mr Lopez smiles at the nurse "Is the x-ray machine open?"

The nurse shakes her head "I'm sorry no. It'll be at least twenty minutes."

Brittany groans taking a seat and bouncing her knees nervously.

Mr Lopez takes a seat next to Brittany "It'll be okay Brittany."

Santana walks in to the x-ray room "Hey Britt how did it go?"

Brittany looks up a soft smile on her face "It hasn't yet. There's a wait for the machine."

Santana spins towards the person at the front desk "How long of a wait?"

The woman flusters her mouth opening and closing.

Santana continues "You know my girl Britt hates hospitals. Like really hates them. It's the only time she will use the word. Hate is a strong word after all. Brittany prefers to use dislike or detest. I will use hate, as in I hate to see my girl uncomfortable and anxious. You can't see it because she's hiding it really well but I know Britts and she is upset she has to hang out here for how ever long you're going to make her wait."

The nurse watches one patient leave nodding to Brittany "You can go in now."

Brittany looks at the other people in the room waiting "They were here before me they should go first."

Everyone else in the room shakes their head "We're good. You go."

Brittany stands up shyly walking into the x-ray room.

* * *

After the x-ray Brittany is taken to a hospital room where she looks around feeling the anxiety build up.

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's "It's okay B. It's probably nothing. You want to go to Breadstix when we're done?"

Brittany smiles "Yeah. Can we get Fettuccini Alfredo?"

Santana bops Brittany's nose "I'll even let you put shrimp on it."

Mr Lopez walks in with Brittany's x-rays "Let's take a look at these shall we?"

Brittany looks up "All right. Is anything broken?"

Mr Lopez clips the x-rays to the light board "Looks like nothing is broken. There are a few fractures. We'll fix them and cast it to help it heal properly. It should heal in six weeks."

Brittany fist pumps "Sweet it'll be healed in time for the next Motocross season."

* * *

Santana pulls into the Breadstix parking lot "Here we are."

Brittany goes to open the door only to have it open for her. Brittany looks at the person who opened it spotting Puck holding the door open.

Brittany smiles softly "Thanks."

Puck smiles back "You're welcome" offering his hand to help Brittany out.

Brittany shakes her head grabbing the top of the door and pulling herself out of the car. Brittany looks past Puck to see Sam draping his arm over Santana.

When the group gets in the restaurant Brittany states "I have to use the bathroom" walking away.

Santana follows Brittany into the washroom "Hey what's wrong?"

Brittany heads to a stall locking herself in, _Please just leave me alone,_ "I'll be out in a couple minutes Santana go to the boys."

Santana stands at the stall door "Come on Brittany you didn't think it would be just you and me did you?"

Brittany takes a breath, _Yes, yes I did,_ trying to sound normal "It was stupid of me."

Santana sighs "Brittany we can't have people thinking we are on a date. That's why I invited the boys. It'll be fun Britt give it a chance."

Brittany opens the stall walking to the sink, _Oh yeah watching you and Sam all over each other is going to be tons of fun._ "Would it be so bad to be seen alone with me? Two people of the same gender can eat without it being a date."

Santana groans "Don't do this now Brittany. Please. Let's just have something to eat and see where things go, okay?"

Brittany sighs "Fine. Let's get this over with" leaving the bathroom.

Brittany is quiet through supper her insides burning with jealousy whenever Sam does anything to Santana.

* * *

Brittany, Bryan and Whitney walk into the principals office to discuss the repercussions of Brittany's actions.

Brittany stands in front of the desk "Good morning Mr Figgins. How are you today?"

Mr Figgins looks up from his papers "Good morning Pierce family. I am well. Thank you Brittany. How is your hand?"

Brittany looks down at the cast "It's alright. Just some fractures nothing is broken."

Figgins smiles "That's good to hear. Now I have been thinking of what to do and have come to a conclusion."

Brittany holds up her hand stopping Figgins "Before you go on Mr Figgins I have come up with a punishment. I propose to take a week off of school. You are probably one of the few that knows my grades can handle such a break. I would appreciate if they stay secret. You can call it a suspension if you wish but it will not go on my permanent record. I presume this has not been taken to the school board yet."

Mr Figgins shakes his head.

Brittany nods "Alright. So when Rachel's dads come in to see what you have done to me you can tell them I am suspended for a week. That should please them. I have no intention of doing this again. You can tell them that if you wish. If that does not suffice I can take my classes online and no longer roam the halls of McKinley."

Sue barges in "Don't say anything else Brittany. Before we agree to disagree on Brittany's punishment I would like to know what the person who harassed Brittany is getting. I for one think it should be a week suspension and not allowed to participate in Regionals. If the glee club were to go to Nationals that should be taken away as well. That should send a strong statement that what she did is not acceptable."

Figgins shakes his head "Oh please Sue you do worse to the students than Rachel Berry did and you still work here."

Sue glares "Fine if that little dwarf gets away with what she did Brittany should too."

The Pierce parents shake their head.

Mrs Pierce states "Uh no. Rachel Berry should be punished. I think banning her from both competitions is a little excessive. . ." Looking at Brittany she asks "Did I use that correctly?"

Brittany nods smiling.

Mr Pierce continues for his wife "One week suspension and banishment from the Regionals competition seems fare. Brittany will take one week suspension and we will stop her from dancing in the upcoming event her class has been training for."

Brittany shrieks "What? That's not fair."

Mr Figgins sighs "That class is not offered in our school therefore I see no reason to pull her from it. There is an academic decathlon coming up. Brittany is on the team. Her not participating in that would be sufficient."

Mr Pierce looks at his daughter confused "You joined an academic decathlon team. I thought you wanted to hide your genius."

Brittany nods "I am a stand in for someone who got sick. They promised me dots. You know I love dots. I wasn't planning on answering any questions."

Mr Pierce shrugs "I can accept that."

Brittany holds out her hand "Thank you Mr Figgins. I will depart the school post haste and see you next week. It was a pleasure compromising with you sir. Have a good week."

Mr Figgins shakes her hand "Have a good week as well Miss Pierce."

Brittany spins to the door leaving quickly.

* * *

In the parking lot Quinn climbs out of her car "Brittany what's going on?"

Brittany stops "Hey Quinn. I've been suspended for a week. I've got to go. I'll see you later."

Quinn stops her "Wait. What's Rachel getting?"

Brittany shrugs "I don't know. I've made a few suggestions but who knows what will happen."

Mr Pierce puts his hand on Brittany's shoulder "We've got to go princess. Hi Quinn sorry but Brittany is grounded for the week."

Brittany looks at her dad with a pout handing over her phone.

Looking at Quinn she asks "Can you tell San I'm grounded for a week?"

Quinn nods "I will. If Rue Paul gets away with what she did I'll torture her this week."

Mrs Pierce shakes her head "We will pretend we didn't hear that last part. Come Brittany we have a lot to do."

Brittany waves "Bye Quinn. See you next week."

Santana walks up to Quinn "Was that Brittany?"

Quinn turns to Santana "Good morning Santana. Yeah it was. She's been suspended a week. She's also grounded this week so we won't be able to talk to her until she comes back next week."

Santana looks in the direction the Pierce's car went "That's not where their house is. Why are they going that way?"

Quinn shrugs "Mrs Pierce said they had a lot to do. Maybe that has something to do with it."

Santana crosses her arms "What did Man Hands get."

Quinn shakes her head "I don't know. Brittany said she made suggestions. If Rachel walks away with nothing I will make this week hell for her. She shouldn't be able to harass Brittany like that and get away with that."

Santana nods "I hear you Q but doesn't us treating Rachel badly this week mean we are harassing her. Brittany won't like that. She may not have said anything if you told her but Brittany would be upset when she finds out. You know I'm all for torture but Brittany will find out and we both know what an upset Brittany is like. It's not worth it."

Quinn sighs "You're right. It helps to know if Rachel gets away with this Coach will go crazy."

When Rachel walks by them Santana and Quinn glare harsher then usual.

* * *

Rachel walks into the choir room "I have been disqualified from Regionals. They wanted to give me one week suspension but my dads and I talked them out of it."

Santana jumps up "This is bull crap. You should be suspended to. You harassed Brittany you can't get away this."

Mr Schue puts his hand up "Santana calm down. We may need to drop out of the competition. With Rachel out we are now two members down."

Rachel squeals "What? No we can't. I'll talk to Brittany and get her to come back."

Sue walks in "The hell you will. You will not go near Brittany when she returns."

Mr Schue blocks Sue from Rachel "What are you doing here Sue?"

Sue steps around Schue standing toe to toe with Rachel "I'm here to tell Rachel this week will be hell for her. Brittany was one of my best Cheerios I liked her. You getting away with what you did infuriates me. You will pay."

Rachel gulps backing up slightly "I can't perform at Regionals. I think that is a fair punishment. I did nothing wrong."

Sue growls "That is where you are wrong. I will not tolerate you chasing down a student and not listening when that student tells you to leave her alone. In my books that is harassment. You made Brittany uncomfortable so now I will make you uncomfortable." Looking at Quinn and Santana Sue beckons "You two come with me."

Santana and Quinn follow Sue to her office.

Sue points to the two chairs "Both of you sit. I know you won't do anything because Brittany will be upset with you. I ask you to stay out of my way this week. I will tell Brittany you had nothing to do with what will happen this week."

Quinn and Santana simultaneously say "Yes coach" standing to leave.

* * *

The next day Rachel has a slushy thrown at her the second she enters the school. When Rachel is changed and cleaned up she gets another thrown in her face. Heading back into the bathroom she gets cleaned up again. Rachel is four feet away from the bathroom when another slushy is thrown in her face.

When Rachel walks into the choir room that morning Santana comments "I like the new look Rachel. That purple streak in your hair is cool."

Rachel turns around "I've had three slushies thrown in my face and it's not even first period."

Quinn hisses "That sucks. I don't want to be you right now."

Puck crosses his arms "Everybody likes Brittany. The fact that you followed Brittany down a hall shouting at her not listening when she told you to leave her alone and got away with it ticked a lot of people off. There are plenty more slushies coming. I won't be throwing them but I won't put a stop to it. You should have got more then pulled from Regionals, they should have insisted on your suspension. Brittany is a loyal person she wouldn't leave glee club without a good reason."

Rachel sits down "Can we start Mr Schue."

Mr Schue claps his hands "Alright guys we need to talk Regionals."

Santana interrupts "Should we be talking about this with Rachel here?"

Rachel answers "I can be here for preparations I just can't sing."

Mr Shue looks at Santana "That's enough Santana. The more we argue the less time we have to prepare. We need another song that goes with our first."

Rachel keels over grabbing her stomach "Mr Schue I don't feel very good."

Mercedes jokes "Maybe you're pregnant. You and Artie are going at it right?

Finn looks at Rachel "Were you in a hot tub too? That's perfect conditioning for the swimmers. You don't even have to do anything you could just be sitting next to him."

Everybody looks at Finn a few of them mumbling "You're an idiot Finn."

Mr Schue shakes his head.

* * *

Holly Holliday walks into the teachers lounge "Hello Will."

Schue looks at her "Holly. What are you doing here?"

Holly smiles "I'm substituting in history. How are things?"

Schue frowns "I'm just thinking about my glee kids. They have no idea about sex. One of the kids thought you could get someone pregnant in a hot tub just by sitting beside the girl."

Holly cringes "Yikes. Looks like your glee kids can use some education. I can help if you like."

Schue nods "I think I'll take you up on that. Are you free this afternoon?"

Holly nods "I sure am. See you then."

That afternoon Holly sings Do You Wanna Touch Me.

Santana crosses her arms "This sucks. Why are we doing this without Brittany?"

Mr Schue shakes his head "Brittany quit. Even if she hadn't Brittany is not aloud on school property due to her suspension."

Santana glares at Rachel "Brittany would be here if you hadn't gone all crazy stalker on her."

Rachel raises an eyebrow "Are you missing you're little girlfriend?"

Santana growls "Brittany is NOT my girlfriend."

Quinn looks at Rachel shaking her head "What is wrong with you? Shut up."

Finn defends "Leave Rachel alone. She's just pointing out that Santana's been testier since Brittany left."

Santana shrieks "I have not. Shut up."

After the class Holly approaches Santana "If you need to talk I'm here. Music can help to if you want to sing something."

Santana gives a half smile "Thanks Miss Holliday but I'm okay."

* * *

A few days later Santana walks up to Holly "Can we talk? Like off school grounds. I want Brittany there. She can't come back yet."

Holly smiles "I thought you'd never ask."

Santana parks outside Brittany's house "Brittany's grounded we need to meet here. Hopefully her mom lets us in."

Mrs Pierce stands at the door "Brittany's in the back. She told me you were coming. You have five minutes."

Whitney opens the window listening to the conversation. Her mouth drops open when Holly says "It's not about who you are attracted to ultimately, it's about who you fall in love with."

Brittany and Santana look at each other exchanging soft smiles.

Brittany stands "Thanks Miss Holliday. You've given me stuff to think about. Hopefully you're around when I get back next week. I have to go back inside. See you later Santana."

Whitney steps in front of Brittany "I want you to know you can come and talk to me about anything Brittany."

Brittany purses her lips "I think I love Santana. Please don't hate me."

Whitney puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder "I could never hate you Brittany. I don't care who you're with as long as you are happy. I can see what being separated from Santana is doing to you. I don't like you being this sad. I love you Brittany."

Brittany wipes her tears "I hope dad is like you."

When Brittany's dad comes home she pulls him aside "Dad I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad."

Bryan looks concerned "What's going on Brittany?"

Brittany takes a shaky breath "I'm in love with Santana."

Bryan lets the breath he was holding in go "That's it?"

Brittany nods softly. Bryan squeezes Brittany's shoulder "It's okay Brittany. I'm not mad at you. Thank you for telling me. I don't care who you love as long as you are happy. That Artie was a bit of a jerk. He treated you like you were stupid, I didn't like that. Santana sees your genius and encourages you. I like that, she's good for you."

Brittany hugs her dad tightly "Thank you daddy."

Bryan rubs her back "How close was my speech to your mothers?"

Brittany mumbles "Pretty much identical. You two think alike."

Bryan laughs heartily "I guess we do. That's not such a bad thing. How was it seeing Santana earlier?"

Brittany smiles "It was good. I miss her. Wait. How did you know?"

Bryan shakes his head "You are in a much better mood then you were when I left. You got that I spent ten seconds in the same room as Santana glow."

Brittany corrects "We were outside and it was five minutes."

* * *

Santana slides beside Brittany's locker "You're back."

Brittany closes her locker smiling "I am. How was your week?"

Santana links her pinky with Brittany's "Horrible. You weren't here. I missed you. Miss Holliday hasn't left yet you want to sing a song with me?"

Brittany bites her lip "I don't have to rejoin glee do I?"

Santana shakes her head "No I'd never make you do that. It's just one song. It kind of goes with what we talked about in your backyard."

Brittany nods "Okay. I'll help you. When?"

Santana mumbles "Right now. Glee starts soon."

Brittany squeezes Santana's pinky "Lead the way."

Santana sits on one of the stools "This is from last weeks assignment because Brittany wasn't here I couldn't do the song. I already asked Mr Schue he said it was okay."

Holly starts singing Landslide with Santana and Brittany joining in. At the end of the song Santana hugs Brittany.

When the hug ends Brittany backs up "I was only here to help Santana so I am going to leave. Have fun."

Rachel follows Brittany "Wait. Brittany come back to glee we need you."

Brittany rolls her eyes "Don't start this again Rachel. I am not going to come back to glee. I don't want to be in the group anymore. Please leave me alone."

Rachel questions "Why not? We can't compete without you. We found someone to take my place for Regionals but we are still short. Please Brittany."

Brittany shakes her head "Why can't you take no for an answer? I'm not rejoining. Stop asking me."

Rachel stomps her foot "Why are you being so stubborn? We have been your friend since day one. Why are you doing this? It's stupid."

Brittany clenches her fist taking a deep breath "If you were really my friend you'd listen to me and respect my decision. Now LEAVE ME ALONE."

Sue comes out of her office "What is going on out here?"

Brittany spins around "Rachel is bugging me again."

Sue looks at the hand not in a cast noticing the knuckles turning white.

Sue steps between them "Brittany go to my office I will be there in a second." Turning to Rachel "You haven't learned at all have you? Clearly just being banned from competing in Regionals was not enough. Go to the principals office."

Sue heads to her office poking her head in "Brittany stay here for a minute. I have sent Rachel to the office I need to make sure she gets there. I will be back."

Brittany looks up "Okay coach."

When Sue returns Santana and Quinn are in tow "Are you okay Britt?"

Brittany gives a half smile "Yeah I'm okay. You two should go to class."

Sue ushers them out "Brittany is right get to class. Brittany will be joining you soon."

Quinn leaves immediately. Santana hesitates until Sue glares her away.

Sue sits down "How are you holding up?"

Brittany purses her lips "I'm okay. It's a little hard sometimes but I'm managing. I don't like that the day I came back Rachel started back up. I'm not being stubborn am I?"

Sue shakes her head "Absolutely not Brittany. Take all the time you need to heal. Have you told Santana and Quinn yet?"

Brittany looks down ashamed "No. I was suspended and grounded last week. That actually wasn't that bad. I could be there for my family. We talked a lot. Mostly reminiscing about grandma. We watched some home videos. It was good. It really helped to know that the memories are there."

Sue smiles "I'm glad that's helping. If you need to talk I am here. When you need to get away from Rachel or anybody come to my office. Get to class."

Brittany stands "Thanks coach. Have a good day."

* * *

Santana takes a deep breath her heart racing the closer she gets to Brittany. _Okay Santana you can do this._ "Hi. Can we talk?"

Brittany furrows her brow "You never want to do that."

Santana plays with her fingers "I know. I want to thank you for singing that song with me. I figured out why I'm such a bitch all the time. I don't want to be with Sam or Puck or Finn or any other guy. I just want you. I love you Brittany. I'm not ready for other people to know yet. I know it's a lot to ask but could you wait for me to be ready."

Brittany stares tears streaming down her face unable to find the words. _Say something Brittany. This is your chance to get the girl._

Santana chokes "Brittany. Please say you love me back." Brittany stares her mouth opening closing no words coming out. Santana begs "Say something Britt. Anything."

Brittany tries to force words out a soft hiss coming out instead. Santana spins around running down the hall tears cascading down her cheeks. Brittany closes her eyes, _How could you be so stupid? Why couldn't you speak? Of all the times to lose your voice it had to be now. You've lost her._ Brittany dashes down the hall finding herself in the parking lot spotting Santana in her car crying. When Santana starts to pull out of her spot Brittany jumps behind the car.

Santana slams on the breaks and opens her window "Get out of the way Brittany."

Brittany shakes her head "No. I'm not moving. If you want to leave you're going to have to run me over."

Santana begs "Please Brittany I can't. Please get out of the way."

Brittany stands firm staring back at Santana "You have said everything I've wanted to hear since the beginning of the year. Everything I never thought you'd admit. I love you Santana. I am sorry I didn't answer you right away. With everything going on right now I'm overwhelmed. My grandma died last week, the day I got sick from the cough syrup. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I don't even think I gave my dad a chance to say goodbye. This past week I've been thinking about everything I lost and everything I don't ever want to lose. You are one of the things I don't want to lose. You and I Santana we are something special. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I will stand by you until you're ready to show the world who you are and every second after. I want you Santana Lopez. No, I need you. You're the only one that sees the real me. You make me want to be the best me I can be."

Brittany takes a deep breath stepping out of the way giving Santana the space to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana climbs out of the car catching Brittany's hand as she was turning away to leave. Brittany turns back around collapsing into Santana's outstretched arms.

Santana rubs Brittany's back "It's okay. I'm here. Let it out." They stand there for a while Santana whispering soothing words into Brittany's ear.

When Brittany's tears subside Santana suggests "Let's get you home. We can cuddle and watch Sweet Valley High."

Brittany nods into the crook of Santana's neck reluctantly releasing her to climb into Santana's car. Santana gets into the drivers side backing out of her parking spot and heading to Brittany's house. Santana pulls into the Pierce driveway looking over at a sleeping Brittany. Santana smiles softly sending a text to Brittany's dad 'I'm outside. Brittany is asleep in my passenger seat and I really don't want to wake her up.' The front door opens right away Bryan stepping out and heading to the passenger side of Santana's car.

Santana watches hissing "Be careful."

Bryan smiles shaking his head "I will Santana, don't worry. Are you staying?"

Santana nods running ahead to open the front door "Hi Mrs Pierce."

Whitney smiles "Hello Santana. How are you?"

Santana hugs Whitney tightly. Whitney hugs back "I see Brittany told you."

Santana nods "I'm sorry for your loss. If it is alright I would like to stay with Brittany for a bit. Help her get through this. Not that you're not doing your part I just thought I could help."

Whitney laughs "It's okay Santana. I think Brittany would like that. Honestly Brittany's put her brave face on trying to help all of us she is kind of getting left out. I know Haylee is sneaking into Brittany's room at night to get her cuddles in. If you don't mind the little one joining you and Brittany I'll talk to your parents."

Santana smiles "That is okay. I really want to be here for Brittany. I lo-." Santana catches herself and stops herself from continuing.

Whitney puts her hand on Santana's shoulder "It's okay Santana you can say it. I understand if you're scared. Admitting that to yourself is a big step. In this house we will not criticize you for what you feel. If you love Brittany you can say it here."

Santana takes a deep breath "I, it's not. I can't."

Whitney pulls Santana in for a hug "Okay. It's okay. I won't force you. Please be careful with Brittany's heart. I couldn't bare to see my little girl hurt. I don't want you getting hurt either Santana. Your heart is a valuable thing listen to it and don't be afraid of what it is saying. I think Bryan has brought Brittany in, if you want you can go to her."

Santana turns to the stairs watching Bryan come down "She's tucked in. I was very careful Santana."

Santana looks down her complexion not stopping the deep blush that appears on her cheeks. Santana finds enough words to say "I'm going to go up to her. I was there when she fell asleep she really wouldn't like it if I'm not there when she wakes up." Santana rushes off to Brittany's room.

Bryan watches "Santana loves our girl doesn't she?" Whitney nods "She does. Do not pressure her, wait for the girl to be ready." Bryan nods softly "Yes dear."

Santana sets her phone on vibrate before quietly entering Brittany's room and sliding into the bed next to her. Brittany puts her arm around Santana pulling her closer and resting her head on Santana's chest. Santana holds Brittany rubbing her back until Brittany's breathing evens out again. Santana falls asleep shortly after.

* * *

Quinn knocks on the door to the Pierce house "Hey Mr Pierce is Brittany here? I have some homework I need help with."

Bryan nods "I'm not sure she's awake yet. It's been a rough couple of weeks for her."

Quinn walks upstairs quietly walking up to Brittany's room.

Santana looks to the door "What are you doing here Fabray?"

Quinn pulls on the straps of her backpack "I need Brittany's help with some school work."

Brittany stirs slightly. Santana rubs Brittany's back soothingly.

Brittany's eyes slowly open "Hey Quinn what's up?"

Quinn slides her backpack off walking into Brittany's room "I need some help with my homework."

Santana growls "Not now Q. There's a lot going on let her breath."

Quinn furrows her brow "What's going on?"

Brittany freezes burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana rubs her back "It's okay Britt. You don't have to tell her."

Brittany mumbles "I have to. She's my friend. I don't want to hurt her by not saying anything."

Quinn pulls out Brittany's desk chair watching the pair and waiting patiently.

Brittany sits up closing her eyes tightly to fight the tears that are threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath Brittany rushes out "My grandma died the day I got sick from the cough syrup."

Quinn chokes "I'm so sorry Brittany. I'll try to figure this stuff out on my own." Standing to leave.

Brittany stops her "It's okay Quinn. Bring it here I'll help."

Quinn looks at a glaring Santana shrugging and bringing her bag to Brittany's bed.

Quinn pulls out her books opening one "I'm having trouble with my chemistry and physics, actually Santana since you're here you can help me with my Spanish."

Santana pulls Brittany onto her lap shaking her head "Nope. I know Britt is helping you now to get her mind off of what's going on but I will not help you. Brittany is good in Spanish maybe she can help."

Brittany leans into Santana "Mr Schue is really bad at teaching Spanish. I feel stupid sitting there and not understanding what he is teaching. I am not doing well in that class at all."

Santana and Quinn gasp "What? You are good at everything. You speak Spanish almost fluently."

Brittany looks down "I know that's why I feel stupid."

Santana looks at Quinn "Go get Brittany's Spanish work I'll help her with it. I guess I'll be helping you too Quinn."

Quinn stands up heading to Brittany's desk for the Spanish work and bringing it back. Brittany starts to hesitantly answer the questions. Quinn and Santana frown at this side of Brittany.

Quinn shakes her head "I'm starting to not like Schue. You are usually so sure of yourself Brittany. I don't like this hesitant side of you. We know you're capable of answering questions and getting things done quickly."

Santana agrees "Yeah. You're a genius Brittany. You second guessed yourself the whole time. You answered everything correctly. Don't ever doubt yourself B. You are the smartest person I know."

Brittany squeals "Thank you San. You're such a good teacher San. You should teach the Spanish class."

Quinn snorts. Santana shakes her head "I do not have the patience for that. I'd go all Lima Heights on people for sure. I'll stick to helping you with the class. I know you can do this so it's way easier then dealing with those brainless oafs."

With the Spanish work done Brittany gets ready to help Quinn with the other work. Together they breeze through it. Brittany explaining things in away she know Quin will understand.

Quinn closes her last notebook "Thank you Brittany I am starting to understand it better now. You may need to walk Santana through it again though she was staring at you all doe-eyed."

Santana's face hardens as she turns to Quinn "I was not. Shut up. Now that you're done your homework get out."

Quinn leans back putting her arms up in surrender "Whoa easy Santana I was just joking."

Brittany frowns "That's not nice Quinn. If Santana did have feelings for me or any other girl comments like that will make her keep hiding them. You should be supportive of her and not use something like that against her. Santana is perfect just the way she is she shouldn't have to live in fear of being herself."

Quinn smiles softly at Santana "I'm sorry Santana. Brittany is right I shouldn't have made fun of you for that. If you do have feelings for Brittany or any other girl I am okay with that. Love doesn't know gender or race it just is."

Santana looks away to hide the tears shining in her eyes. Brittany hugs her tightly rubbing her arms "It's okay San. Quinn can you go? Santana needs some time to process everything."

Quinn nods gathering her things and leaving.

Brittany stands up "I can give you some space too if you want."

Santana shakes her head "No. Stay. Please. I need you to hold me. It's the only time I truly feel at home and safe."

Brittany lies down stretching her arms out "Come here San."

Santana nestles into Brittany's side sighing contently and running her fingers along Brittany's cast.

* * *

Santana wakes up the next morning with two Pierces in the bed with her. Santana smiles at the cuteness of Brittany and Haylee snuggled together. Santana quietly pulls out her phone to take a couple pictures. Brittany stirs stretching her arm over where Santana's body used to be. When Brittany doesn't feel a body there she opens her eyes smiling sleepily at Santana. Santana takes another picture.

Haylee opens her eyes "Why do you have your phone out? Is that what a face looks like when your in love?"

Santana keeps the smile on her face nodding "I love your sister. Is that okay?"

Haylee claps "Yay. Does that mean you'll be my other big sister one day?"

Santana and Brittany blush ferociously trying to avoid each others eyes. Haylee giggles bouncing happily. Whitney watches the scene from the doorway.

Haylee notices her mom and runs at her "Santana loves Brittany. Isn't that awesome. Wait," Haylee runs back to Brittany "Do you love Santana back?"

Brittany looks at Santana "Very much."

Haylee squeals delighted by the news.

Brittany puts her hand on her sisters shoulder "Haylee I need you to listen okay."

Haylee stops moving nodding her head.

Brittany explains "You can't tell anybody that Santana and I love each other. There is nothing wrong with us feeling the way we do but some people think it is wrong. We aren't ready for everybody else to know yet. I know this is a big thing to ask but I need you to keep this a secret for now. Can you do that Haylee?"

Haylee nods "I will. I promise. I think if you two are happy together it's okay. Love is beautiful and if you two have found it in each other that is good. A lot of people look for love forever the fact that you two found it now is special. You both are very special."

Santana scoops up the little girl hugging her tightly "Thank you Haylee. You are very special too."

Haylee smiles widely "I know but it doesn't hurt to be reminded every now and then."

* * *

Brittany walks up to Santana's locker "Hi."

Santana smiles brightly "Hi. How is your day going?"

Brittany shrugs "It's okay. I heard glee club is writing their own songs for Regionals. What are you going to write about?"

Santana turns to Brittany a pout on her lips "I'm going to sing a song about Sam. Please don't be upset. Everything I said last week is still true. I just can't tell people yet. Don't be mad please."

Brittany smiles sadly "It does hurt a little but it's okay. I said I'd stand by you until you were ready to tell people and that's what I'm going to do. If this is what you need to do then it's okay. Could you try and write a song for me? You don't have to sing it to anybody else but me."

Santana smiles linking her pinky with Brittany's "Of course. Thank you for understanding Brittany. You are amazing."

Brittany shrugs "I know but it doesn't hurt to be reminded now and again. Say it again."

Santana laughs "You are amazing Brittany S Pierce."

Brittany crinkles her nose bouncing happily beside Santana. Santana shakes her head continuing to walk down the hall.

* * *

Brittany walks into her room to find Santana on her bed "I heard your song about Sam. It was funny. I know you don't have any feelings for him because if you did you would have written a better song. Not that the song wasn't good. You captured the subject beautifully Sam does have a trouty mouth. I'm also pretty sure he has a job polishing the bowling balls at the bowling alley."

Santana laughs shaking her head.

Brittany continues "I wrote something today after I exhausted myself dancing. It isn't a song. It's a letter to my grandma. I've started writing to her instead of my diary. Maybe you can write something about that. I mean you might not feel anything for my grandma but you love me so that could help."

Brittany hands over the book "Please don't laugh."

Santana takes the book opening it to the first page:

Dear Grandma,

I decided to write to you instead of Diary because he just didn't get me. I swear I heard him laughing at me during my last entry.

I have your necklace with the blue teardrop opal. I hang it on the mirror on top of my dresser. I'm scared to wear it incase I lose it. It would be like I lost you all over again. It hurt to much the first time I don't think I could do again.

I am dancing more. It helps me. The burn I feel from pushing myself to hard takes away the pain of missing you. It doesn't last that long but it's okay. I hope writing to you lasts longer. Today I was really tired from dancing and was in my room wondering if it would ever stop hurting. I looked at your necklace and it twinkled. I knew it was you telling me it would be okay. I started to cry until I fell asleep. I dreamt of you. You were so happy. We danced together, it was so much fun. You told me it would be okay. You said that a unicorn only shows itself to a few people but that doesn't mean you should stop believing in it if you haven't seen it. Then a unicorn showed up. You said she was your friend. I fed her dots, they are my favourite candy it only seemed fare to share them with my favourite animal.

Yesterday was my birthday. It was my first birthday without your birthday hug and kiss. It made me sad again, then my dad gave me a present he said it was from you. It was a unicorn with dots. I hugged her, it was like hugging you. I read your card it said you would always be with me in my heart. You told me to never stop being me because I was like a unicorn, unique and beautiful someone that only shows her true self to a few people. You told me you loved me and signed it with x's and o's. I was so happy I got my birthday hugs and kisses. When I close my eyes I could see you smiling at me. When I listen really closely I can hear you whisper 'I love you my little unicorn. I am always with you.' Thank you grandma. I love you.

PS I named the unicorn Susan.

Love Always Brittany Susan Pierce

Santana looks at Brittany tears flowing down her cheeks "Brittany. This is beautiful. Why did you think I would laugh? Are you sure you want me to write a song with this? It's really personal."

Brittany nods "You need a song for Regionals. I tried writing one but couldn't. It got to hard. My heart started to hurt. I know you can right a good song, I hope this inspires you.. I believe in you Santana. Nobody else has to know where you got it from. I thought you would laugh because of the unicorn thing. Some people think it's stupid I believe in that kind of stuff."

Santana caresses Brittany's cheek "I think it's adorable. You are adorable. I love you. You are definitely not stupid. You are a genius Brittany."

Brittany smiles leaning into Santana's hand before kissing her palm "I love you too."

Santana is lying in bed holding Brittany the letter echoing in her mind. Slipping carefully out of bed Santana sits at Brittany's desk starting to write a song. When Brittany starts to stir Santana moves back to the bed rubbing her back until she settles again. Santana lies back down Brittany snuggling into her side. Finally able to shut her brain off Santana starts to fall asleep.

* * *

Santana is sitting at the piano joining in on Mercedes' song. When the song is over Santana raises her hand "Mr Schue I have another song."

The group shouts "NO."

Santana rolls her eyes "It has nothing to do with Trouty Mouth. It's new. First I have someone to sit in while I sing it."

Santana heads to the door opening it and taking Brittany's hand and gently pulling her into the room. Santana puts Brittany in the centre chair, Quinn steps down from her spot on the middle landing to sit beside Brittany. Santana steps to the centre of the room to begin her song. Santana's focus stays on Brittany as she sings the song, her eyes welling with tears as she gives the song everything she has.

When the song ends Rachel claps "That was really good Santana though I think it would sound better if Mercedes sang it. I myself would sing it but I can't participate in Regionals."

Santana glares "Hell no. If we are using that song I am singing it."

Mr Schue tries to settle Santana "Calm down Santana. I think Rachel is right. That song is good but your voice just isn't powerful enough to get the extra oomph it needs to be a contender."

Santana gapes "I sang at Sectionals and we won. Why can't I sing at Regionals?"

Mr Schue shakes his head "I think we should give somebody else a chance Santana. Mercedes would you being willing to sing the song?"

Santana crosses her arms "This is bull. We all know if Rachel was able to participate she would be singing the solo, like she did last year at Sectionals and Regionals. We didn't make it to Nationals last year. Maybe if we had given someone else a chance we would have. I wrote this song I should be the only one to sing it or it doesn't get used."

Mr Schue raises his voice "That's enough Santana. Sit down."

Santana grabs her bag linking her pinky with Brittany's "Have fun winning Regionals with out me. I am so done with this club. If I would have known when I joined it would be the Rachel Berry Show I wouldn't have joined in the first place."

Quinn stands up "I'm with Santana. You are not fair at all Mr Schue. There are other people in this group other than Rachel and yet when she suggests something we do it. The world does not revolve around Rachel Berry I can't believe she has you all convinced it does."

Before leaving Santana turns to the room "Oh and unlike all the other people that quit then came back a week later I am not coming back. I don't care about New York. I will get there without this club and I will have time to site see while I'm there."

The ten remaining people stare at the door their mouths hanging open.

Finn asks "Now what do we do? We need twelve people. With Quinn and Santana gone and Rachel not able to perform we are..." Finn starts counting on his fingers before finishing "Five people down."

Puck corrects "Dude we are four down learn to count. Though I am seriously considering leaving which would make us five people down."

Mr Schue frowns putting his head in his hands "Ugh. Okay maybe I can get Santana back if I offer to let her sing the solo. I'll have to think of a way to get Quinn to come back."

Finn raises his hand "I can get Quinn to come back Mr Schue."

* * *

Mr Schue walks up to Santana "Please com back to glee. You can sing your song for Regionals."

Santana raises her eyebrow "Seriously. You think that's going to make me come back to glee. I said I wasn't coming back and I'm not. Glee stopped being fun for me now it's just a waste of my time."

Mr Schue questions "What are you going to do with all your time? You don't have Cheerios anymore. You just quit glee. What else is there for you to do?"

Santana glares "None of your business. I am not coming back to glee."

Rachel comes from around the corner watching Santana storm off. _I will get this club back on track._

* * *

Rachel pulls up in front of Brittany's house just as Brittany is climbing out of the car.

Taking quick strides towards Brittany she calls out "Brittany we need to talk."

Brittany frowns "Leave me alone Rachel I am not coming back to glee. Why do you keep bothering me? Please leave."

Rachel smirks mischievously "Not even if I tell everybody about you and Santana."

Brittany freezes swallowing the lump in her throat. _Do not let Rachel control you. This is a desperate ploy to win._

Brittany turns to Rachel "Why would you do that? Even if that did work do you seriously think Santana would come back to glee after you hurt. The accusation you would be making is very damaging to her."

Rachel nods "That's why when it works on you I will use it on her. You both are being very selfish. I am going to put an end to that right now."

Brittany considers standing toe to toe with Rachel but options out knowing Rachel could say she threatened her. Instead Brittany leans against the car "I am being selfish. You are the one threatening to destroy someone's life so glee club can compete at Regionals. That is extremely selfish Rachel. Not mention manipulative. I am asking you to please leave now."

Rachel gasps "You won't come back to glee to protect your little lover. What kind of person are you?"

Brittany takes a step toward Rachel "You are right Rachel. I am in love with someone of the same sex but that doesn't mean she loves me back. I don't care if people know it, in fact I will tell people right now."

Brittany pulls out her phone texting everyone she knows 'I Brittany S Pierce am in love with a girl. Unfortunately that girl may not love me back. I will not say the name of the girl to protect her from backlash. That is what people in love do. They protect the object of their affection at all costs. If any names are brought up please do not believe everything you hear. This is Brittany S Pierce signing off. Have a great rest of the day. See you all tomorrow.'

Rachel's phone chimes alerting her to the text Brittany just sent. Rachel stands there stunned by Brittany's actions. _Well this didn't go the way I planned._

Brittany is thankful these past couple of weeks has taught her how to control her emotions because inside she is panicking but judging from the stunned look on Rachel's face the outside isn't showing it. Brittany calmly heads to her house trying to hold herself together long enough to get inside to the safety it provides. _Don't cry yet. Just keep walking. You are almost there. Do not shed a tear. Just a few more steps keep walking._ Once in her house Brittany slumps against the door sliding to the floor and bursting into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys. Sorry for the wait. There are some things doctor/hospital related that may not be accurate. Please forgive me for this.**

* * *

Santana storms up to Rachel "What are you doing here?"

Rachel turns "Hello Santana. How are you? I was just telling Brittany how cute the two of you are together."

Santana growls "You're the reason for that text. What is wrong with you?"

Rachel smiles "Nothing. I just do whatever I can to win. Right now it involves making a few suggestions to Brittany's life. Yours too Santana."

Santana balls her fists looking at the car where a curly blonde head is watching tears in their eyes. Santana takes a deep breath to control herself.

A tall blonde male that looks like Brittany walks up to Rachel "I think you should leave."

Rachel turns to him "Who are you?"

Quinn whispers "Brayden."

The boy smiles "Hi Quinn. Long time no see. How are you?"

Quinn giggles a blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

Brittany stands up walking to the bathroom. Washing her face she looks in the mirror groaning at her red eyes.

Walking out of the bathroom she finds her mom "Do you have eye drops mom? I can't let Rachel know I've been crying. I can hear Santana out there. I want to be there to back her up."

Whitney pulls out some eye drops patting the seat in front of her. Brittany sits down looking up to her mom. Whitney puts the eye drops in "You're all good the red eyes are gone. Should I call the police?"

Brittany shakes her head "No it will be okay. I hope."

* * *

Brittany walks outside again "You can't be here anymore Rachel. Leave please."

Santana walks up to Brittany "Are you okay?"

Brittany nods taking a step away from Santana.

Rachel notices this "Aw is there trouble in paradise?"

Brittany glares "Yeah there is. It's name is Rachel Berry. The self centred diva that thinks the world revolves around her. No matter what I do the peaceful way does not work. I will ask again. Please leave Rachel. Before you answer I will inform you that you are trespassing and you not leaving when you have been asked a number of times is grounds to call the police."

Rachel gulps backing away "There is no need to do that. I think I am done here. Goodbye."

* * *

Brittany waits for Rachel's car to be out of view before collapsing into Santana's arm tears falling from her eyes. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany whispering soothing words in her ear.

The curly haired blonde climbs out of the car "Are you okay Bitty?"

Brittany scoops the child up "I'm okay Aidan. I just really need a hug."

Aidan wraps his tiny arms around Brittany's neck "This better?"

Brittany rubs the boys back "Much better thank you."

Aidan wipes some of Brittany's tears away "Don't cry. We watch a movie? Finding Nemo or Little Mermaid."

Brittany smiles "I'd really like that. Let's go inside. Brayden do you need help?"

Brayden shakes his head "I got this Britt go inside."

Brittany heads inside with Aidan, Santana following close behind. Quinn stays behind to help Brayden.

* * *

Haylee comes running to Brittany "I don't like that mean girl with the big nose. She made you cry."

Aidan nods "I no like either. We watch Finding Nemo. I like Dory. Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming."

Brittany smiles "Finding Nemo it is."

Haylee gets the movie handing it to Santana "Can you put it in please?"

Santana takes the DVD "I sure can. Go get comfy."

Quinn and Brayden walk in their arms full of groceries.

Aidan looks to them "Hurry we watch Finding Nemo."

Brayden's eyes light up "I love that movie. Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming."

Quinn looks at Brayden "Adorable."

Brayden blushes ducking his head as he continues on to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Whitney starts unloading the groceries "Go watch the movie Brayden I can do this."

Brayden looks towards the living room then at his mom "I have to help you."

Quinn puts her hand on Brayden's shoulder "Go I will help your mom."

Brayden gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek "You're the best. I owe you one."

Santana walks into the kitchen smiling "Those Pierce's and their Disney movies. They tune out the world the second they start. Do you need any help?"

Bryan walks into the kitchen "Why isn't Brayden helping?"

Whitney answers "He is watching Finding Nemo. That Rachel girl was here harassing Brittany again and Aidan wanted to watch it to help make Brittany feel better."

Bryan's face lights up "Finding Nemo. I love that movie." His facing dimming as the other part of his wife's words sunk in "Rachel was here. Is that why Brittany sent that text?"

Whitney nods frowning "I am afraid so."

Bryan bounces from heel to toe staring in the direction of the living room.

Whitney shakes her head "Go you big lug."

Bryan's face lights back up as he dashes out of the kitchen and into the living room. All three girls laughing and shaking their heads "Pierce's."

* * *

In the choir room Mr Schue gets the students attention "Unfortunately we are going to have to drop out of Regionals. With the defections of Santana and Quinn and nobody else to fill their spots we don't have enough people to participate."

Finn walks in three boys in lettermen jackets following behind him "Hold on Mr Schue. I couldn't get Quinn to rejoin but I did get some of the football players to agree to join. They had fun at the half time show during our championship game. That puts us at twelve right?"

Mr Schue smiles "It does. Good work Finn."

Rachel claps happily "Yay Finn. I knew you were a good leader."

Finn blushes scuffing his shoes on the ground. The three footballers make gagging noises along with the rest of the club.

Mr Schue smiles clapping Finn on the back.

* * *

Rachel slides into the seat next to Brittany in their Chemistry class "New Directions won Regionals. Now we are off to New York. We would still welcome you back."

Brittany rolls her eyes "How many times to do I have to tell you? I am not rejoining glee club. Leave me alone Rachel."

Brittany moves ahead one table. The person already sitting there looks at Brittany confused then shrugs their shoulders continuing to look at his book.

A cheerleader walks in eyeing Brittany "That's my seat Pierce go back to your spot."

Brittany sighs collecting her things and going back to sitting next to Rachel.

The teacher comes in noticing Rachel is not in her usual spot "Rachel get back to your seat please."

Rachel looks at the teacher "Brittany doesn't mind. Do you Brittany?"

Brittany asserts "Yeah I do. Go back to your usual spot. Please."

Rachel laughs "Oh Brittany you're such a kidder."

The teacher shakes his head starting the class.

Brittany is looking over the instructions to the experiment they are working on and measuring out the ingredients. Rachel holds one beaker over another about to mix the two together.

Brittany reaches out to stop Rachel as she shouts "No don't mix those."

Rachel waves Brittany off "Don't tell me what to do Brittany." Then pours one into the other.

Brittany throws Rachel down pushing her under the desk. Seconds later the concoction explodes throwing Brittany back into the table behind her. As Brittany hits the things on the table they go flying in different directions. The students at the table dive out of the way. Brittany's head hits the table behind her as her left knee hits the stool that is falling from the force of the explosion. The tables Bunsen burner tips over lighting Brittany on fire. The schools sprinkler system goes off putting out the fire before it can do any damage.

Quinn shouts "Brittany" running to the girls side.

Finn shouts "Rachel" running to her scooping her up and carrying her out of the classroom.

Quinn watches him leave, _Of course he'd choose her. Stupid Hobbit._

* * *

Santana stands outside looking around for Brittany, _Where is she? I hope nothing has happened to her._

The cheerleader from the Chemistry class glares at Rachel "What is wrong with you? You could have killed us. Why couldn't you listen to Brittany?"

Finn defends "Leave her alone. How was she supposed to know it would blow up?"

The cheerleader bites back "I don't know maybe if she had read the instructions. It says not to mix those two chemicals or an explosion would happen. Is the only thing you can read sheet music?"

Finn hugs Rachel "Shut up Alyssa."

Santana storms up to Rachel "If your mistake hurt Brittany in any way..."

Alyssa cuts in "It did. Brittany pushed Rachel under the desk like ten seconds before the whole thing blew up. Brittany got thrown backwards. Quinn stayed with her, Finn saved this loser."

Santana shrieks "What?" Running towards the school.

Mr Schue catches her "You can't go in there Santana. It's not safe."

Santana fights against him "Brittany's in there. I have to get Brittany. Let me go broccoli head."

* * *

A stretcher is brought out with Brittany strapped to a spinal board.

Santana gasps falling to the ground. As Santana is falling she slips from Schue's grasp. Jumping up Santana runs to Brittany choking on a sob once she's beside her.

Santana looks at the paramedic "I'm going with her."

The paramedic shakes his head "I'm sorry Miss but you can't. We only have one extra spot and we need it for this girl."

Santana looks at Quinn "She's fine."

Sue puts her hand on Santana's shoulder "I'll take Quinn to the hospital that way Santana can ride to the hospital with Brittany."

The paramedic shakes his head "I'm sorry I can't allow that. If something happens to the patient on the way to the hospital we are liable. I will not be sued."

Sue nods towards her car "Come on Santana we can't stand here arguing. I will take you to the hospital. You call the Pierce's on the way and tell them Brittany is on the way to the hospital."

Santana follows Sue to her car while dialling Brittany's home number.

* * *

Santana and Sue rush into the hospital heading straight for the nurses station "Excuse me where has Brittany Pierce been taken?"

The nurse looks up "Who?"

A male voice calls out "Santana."

Santana turns running to her father "Dad. Where is Brittany?"

The man shakes his head "She hasn't arrived yet. They should be here any second."

A stretcher enters with the paramedics barking out the patients stats three doctors emerge onto the stretcher "Take her to ER 3."

Once in the room the doctors work to stabilize Brittany three sets of worried eyes watching through the window.

* * *

Sue steps away from the window "What happened?"

Quinn turns to her old coach telling her everything that happened.

Sue growls "Who was the Cheerio that told Brittany to move?"

Quinn stammers looking at Santana then back to Sue.

Sue puts her finger up stopping Santana from speaking "Quinn this is not the time to protect your ex cheerleader friends."

Quinn whispers "Alyssa."

Sue looks into the room pulling the two girls out of the way just as the doors open with the doctors taking Brittany to the elevators.

Santana runs to her dad "Where are they taking her?"

Mr Lopez turns to his daughter "The OR. I can't talk now Santana I need to go."

Santana stops her dad again "Please dad don't let her die. I love her."

Mr Lopez nods "I will do my best."

* * *

Whitney and Bryan run up to the nurses station "Where is my daughter Brittany Pierce?"

The nurse looks up "I am not sure right now. They had a girl in ER 3 but I don't know if she is still there."

Sue rushes up to the Pierce's "They just took her to an OR."

Another nurse walks up "Are you here for Brittany Pierce?"

The parents nod. The nurse waves her arm to come "I will take you to a waiting room closer to the OR. We have stabilized her. Her knee was badly injured they are in the OR to repair it. We have to wait for the swelling in her brain to go down before we can work on that."

Whitney asks "Is it safe to do the surgery on her knee if her brain is swollen?"

The nurse nods "The swelling isn't that bad we just don't want to do anything with the head until that has gone down. The doctors will monitor her while doing the surgery."

The nurse leads them to a waiting room "Someone will be out when they know more."

* * *

Bryan paces the room "I should of done something more with that Rachel girl. This would have never happened if I had."

Whitney comforts "We couldn't have done anything more Bryan. We were protesting the girls lack of suspension the first time and demanding an expulsion the second time it happened. We were just talking to the police about what happened in front of our house. This could not be prevented."

Bryan spits "I bet nothing is going to happen to that girl for this. She blew up the chem lab for frosted flakes."

Whitney sighs "We can't focus on that girl Bryan. Please just sit down."

Bryan looks over at his distraught wife "Okay. Come here."

Whitney walks to her now sitting husband sitting on his lap. Bryan rubs his wife's back soothing her.

Santana sits with Quinn and Sue watching Bryan calm down his wife the anger towards Berry boiling over as she replays everything that has been happening. _If Brittany doesn't come back from this I will hurt someone. Watch out Berry if the lion tamer goes down you will get mauled._

* * *

Brayden walks into the waiting room holding Haylee's hand and Aidan against his chest "I know you didn't want them here but Haylee was really worried. I wanted to be here for Brittany."

Bryan taps the chair beside him "It's okay son. The doctors are working on Brittany right now. We haven't heard anything yet."

Brayden sits putting Haylee on his lap.

Santana walks up "Can I take Aidan?"

Brayden moves Haylee over allowing Santana to take the little boy. Aidan snuggles into Santana. The group watches as the fire inside Santana dies down.

* * *

Santana walks down the hospital corridor to Brittany's room, _Where did Aidan go? Where am I?_

A voice over the PA announces "Code Blue room 404. Code Blue room 404." Doctors rush past Santana heading to the room with the code.

 _Isn't that Brittany's room? Wait that is Brittany's room._ Santana runs to room 404 "No Brittany. Please don't leave. I love you. Stay with me."

One doctor calls out "Charge to 600. Clear."

Brittany's body bounces off the bed then back down. No change appears on the monitor.

The same doctor calls out "Charge to 800. Clear."

Once again Brittany's body bounces off the bed then back down. No change appears on the monitor.

Santana shakes her head "NO. BRITTANY. Please come back to me. I'll tell everyone about us. I don't care anymore. Please just come back. BRITTANY."

Suddenly Santana is in the waiting room as a doctor walks in. Santana shakes her head. Closing her eyes, _Wake up. Come on Santana wake up_. _This is a nightmare. WAKE UP._ Santana opens her eyes to find herself still in the waiting room, _NO._

The doctor opens his mouth "Pierce family."


	5. Chapter 5

Santana jolts awake looking around the room at all the concerned faces. _Oh thank gawd it was just a dream. A really bad dream. Wait._ Santana pinches herself as hard as she can, _OW_. _Good just a dream._

Aidan kisses the spot Santana pinched "I make it better? Mama says that makes it better."

Santana runs her fingers through the little boys hair "Your mama is a genius. It feels much better thank you Aidan."

Aidan smiles "You are welcome. I glad I made you feel better. Will that help Bitty get better?"

Santana nods "Brittany is going to need lots and lots of kisses. We have to be very careful when we see her though she could be really hurt."

Aidan nods "Okay I be careful."

Bryan, Brayden, Quinn and Sue watch the two interact in awe.

Quinn rolls her eyes _Of course Santana would be wrapped around his finger._

Bryan smiles _She is so good with him. It's adorable._

Brayden wipes a tear from his eye _My sister sure knows how to pick em._

Sue clenches her jaw _Rachel better watch out if Brittany doesn't make it. Santana will be out for blood for breaking up this family._

Whitney walks in holding Haylee's hand a doctor following on her heels. Whitney follows everybody's eyes to Santana and Aidan, _Something cute must have happened between those two. I'm a little sad I missed it._

* * *

The doctor clears his throat "Pierce family."

Everyone looks to the doctor expectantly.

Bryan jumps up "How's Brittany? Is everything okay?"

The doctor nods "Her surgery went well. We were able to repair the knee. While we were doing the surgery the brain swelling went down. She is getting an MRI and CT scan right now to see if there was any brain damage. We will need to wait until tomorrow if we need to do another surgery. I was told she was on fire for a bit, there is no damage. We have her in a medically induced coma to allow her body to rest. You should be able to visit her in a few hours."

The room breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

Aidan squeaks "Tana you holding me too tight."

Santana loosens her grip "Sorry buddy. I'm just really happy."

Aidan hugs Santana "It's okay. Just remember I'm little I squish easy."

Santana kisses his forehead "I will remember that. You need to remember you are a beautiful, smart little man okay."

Aidan nods "I know. Mama tells me all the time."

Santana smiles "That's good. I'll remember to tell you all the time too."

Aidan wiggles "That's one more person telling me. Gamma, Pappa, Bray, and Haylee tell me too."

Santana bops his nose "I'm honoured to be on that list."

Aidan shrugs "Okay. Honours all mine then."

Santana shakes her head laughing "You are the cutest."

Aidan confirms "I know that too. I get from my mamma."

The whole room chimes "That you do little man."

Whitney wipes her tears "I'm so glad that little boy doesn't have to grow up without his mom."

* * *

Brayden sits beside his parents "I want to transfer to McKinley High. How Brittany is being treated there is ridiculous. I want to be there to help protect her."

Bryan and Whitney look at each other nodding "Okay. I know your aunt is finding it difficult to look after you. With Aidan coming to live with us now we don't want to change things to much. You are part of his daily routine so this will be good."

Brayden smiles "I thought it was going to be harder then this. Thank you for letting me do this."

Bryan pats his sons shoulder "I think it's great you look out for Brittany. We will start the process when things aren't so crazy."

Brayden nods "Okay."

* * *

Quinn looks at Brayden "You want to come to McKinley?"

Brayden smiles "I do. Next year is senior year it would suck without Britt not to mention you're there. This chick with the nose needs a double dose of Pierce."

Quinn nods "Sounds good. I mean Santana and I don't seem to be enough to scare Rachel away so this will be great."

Brayden clasps his hands together "I hope so. These past couple of months have been rough Brittany needs some calmness."

Quinn places a hand on one of Brayden's biceps "You need some calmness too."

* * *

The doctor comes out again "Good news. The MRI and CT scans came out clean. We are keeping her in the coma for a couple days. You can see her if you like she is in the ICU this way."

The group follows the doctor until he stops in front of a room "Brittany is right through those doors. Only one visitor at a time please."

Bryan steps forward "I'll go first." Turning to his wife he adds "If that's okay with you."

Whitney nods "Go. Give her a kiss for me okay."

Bryan steps into the room releasing a soft whimper at the sight of his daughter bandaged and looking so broken.

Sitting by the bed he pleas "Mom I'm going to need your help on this one. If you are with her right know please get her back down here. I promise to do better at protecting her. Please get her back to us. I can't lose her too. I haven't recovered from losing you yet."

Haylee walks in "Don't cry daddy. Brittany will come back to us. It's not her time yet. She's got a lot more learning to do. A lot more teaching to do too."

Bryan scoops his youngest daughter up "I hope you are right munchkin."

Haylee confirms "I am. Brittany told me this morning. Brittany knows everything."

Bryan kisses Haylee's forehead "How did I get so blessed to have three incredible kids."

Haylee asks "You have goats? Where are you hiding them? Can I see them?"

Bryan laughs "I meant you, Brittany and Brayden."

Haylee shakes her head "We aren't goats silly we are humans."

Bryan hugs the little girl "Thank you Haylee."

Haylee smiles "You're welcome daddy. I love you. Can I give Brittany a kiss? You always say it makes everything better."

Bryan carefully puts Haylee on the bed "Be careful kiddo."

Haylee gives three kisses to Brittany's forehead "That's from me, momma and Aidan. Don't worry daddy is here to give you one of his own."

Bryan leans down kissing Brittany's forehead "Let's go Haylee. Your mom needs to see Brittany too."

Haylee carefully climbs down "I'll see you later Brittany. Hang in there okay."

Whitney walks in moments later the sight of Brittany taking the words from her mouth. Instead she sits crying silently begging for Brittany to pull through this. Before she leaves she gives Brittany a kiss on the forehead.

Brayden is next he to is affected by the sight of his sister. Taking a deep breath he begins "You can't leave yet Brittany. We have senior year to rule, graduation, prom, university, marriage and other things about life to experience. I need my twin. I know I wanted space to learn how to be me without you but this, you not here, is not what I meant."

* * *

Brittany wakes up six days later, _My arm is lighter. Did they take the bone out? How am I supposed to use it with no bone?_

Brittany feels a soft touch on her other hand looking over she furrows her brow "Who are you?"

The raven haired caramel skinned girl freezes tears welling in her eyes "What? Come on Britt this isn't funny."

Brittany shakes her head "I am not trying to be. Orange you glad I didn't say banana is funny. Forgetting someone isn't funny. Don't cry you're to beautiful to cry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Santana stands up shaking her head "I can't be here right now. I am sorry." Santana runs from the room tears streaming down her face, _Rachel is going to pay for this._

* * *

Outside of the room Santana collides with Whitney.

Whitney looks at her appearance "Santana what's wrong?"

Santana whimpers "Brittany doesn't remember me. She just woke up and when she looked at me she asked who I was."

Whitney's face goes pale "I am so sorry Santana. Maybe this is just temporary."

Santana nods "Maybe. I need some air."

Whitney nods "Okay. I'll go get a doctor. Hopefully they will have some answers. I will let you know what they say."

Santana bows her head as she runs away.

* * *

The doctor walks in "Hello Brittany. How are you feeling?"

Brittany looks at her hand "Not good. I just hurt someone's feelings. My tummy feels weird. Why is my leg floating? Do I still have bones in my arm? It feels so light."

The doctor starts "You do still have bones in your arm. We took the cast you had on it off two days ago. That could be why it feels lighter. You hurt your knee we needed to do surgery to repair it. Do you remember why you are here? What day is it?"

Brittany tilts her head in thought "There was an explosion in chemistry. My name is Brittany Pierce. I know you didn't ask for that. It was March 18, 2010 the day of the accident. I am not sure how long I have been out."

The doctor nods "You have been out for eight days."

Without hesitation Brittany chirps "So it is March 26, 2010. Right?"

Whitney smiles "Yep."

Brittany beams for a second then frowns "How come I couldn't remember that gorgeous girl with plump lips? I bet they'd be really nice to kiss."

The doctor checks over all her stats humming in thought "I want to do another CT and MRI to see if anything has changed since the last time. Then we are going to do a few other tests to check your motor functions."

After all the tests Brittany is brought back to her room. Whitney is there waiting.

The doctor walks in "Okay so everything is good. This amnesia is temporary. I am not sure how long it will last, a week to a couple months at the most. Do not rush her it could cause more damage. This is all typical of a head injury like the one Brittany endured."

The nurse gives a soft smile "You should try and get some rest."

Brittany nods "I am kind of tired. Thank you for helping me today."

* * *

The next day Brittany wakes up to the same dark haired caramel skinned girl sitting beside her. Brittany smiles "Hi."

Santana looks up from her hands "Hi. I am Santana Lopez. We were close friends before your accident. Yesterday was the worst day of my life. I thought I'd lost you forever, I really don't want that. If I have to start all over again I will because you are worth it Brittany S Pierce."

Brittany closes her eyes when Santana wipes the tears from them, _Why is my body tingling? I must have really liked this girl. If she keeps being this awesome it will be super easy to do it again._

Brittany takes the hand on her cheek "Thank you Santana. You are really sweet."

Santana looks down shyly her cheeks tinging pink.

Brittany runs her fingers over the girls knuckles "I like your blush it's cute. I have to get you to do it more often."

Santana's blush deepens. Brittany squeals delighted by what she can do to this girl. Santana giggles at the sound emitting from Brittany, _I will always melt with this girl_.

Santana visits after school everyday for a week the two getting reacquainted as the days went by. Santana debating whether she should tell Brittany about them.

* * *

Brittany looks around at the grey lockers all around her, _Where am I? Is this a school?_ Santana walks up to her a shuttering breath rushing past her lips. _What's wrong beautiful?_

Santana nervously asks "Can we talk?"

Brittany replies "You never want to do that."

Santana sways nervously "I know. I want to thank you for singing that song with me. I figured out why I'm such a bitch all the time." Brittany furrows her brow _No you aren't. Why are you saying that?_ "I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or Puck or any of those other guys. I just want you. I love you Brittany."

* * *

Brittany's eyes shoot open, _Santana is my girlfriend. How could I forget that? I am the worst girlfriend ever. I have to make this up to her._

Brittany feels a hand on hers "What's the matter sweetie?"

Brittany looks at her mom "I forgot Santana. I told her I would stand by her until she was ready to show off her awesome and beyond that. The first bump on the head and I forget her. How am I going to fix this?"

Whitney gasps "You remember. How?"

Brittany looks at her hands "I had a dream. We were in front of some lockers and Santana was pouring her heart out. The first time I saw Santana I thought she was my dream girl. She is so sweet, funny, thoughtful, generous and sensitive. This must have killed her. Oh sh-, don't tell her I told you she was sensitive she doesn't like to show people that side of her."

Whitney laughs "Alright Brittany. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The doctor walks in "Hello Brittany how are you?"

Brittany looks to the doctor "I am good. Ready to get out of here. I don't like it here. No offence. I remember some things I had forgotten. Obviously I forgot them if I had to remember them. Stupid Brittany. Anyway. How are you?"

The doctor smiles "I am good. I have reviewed your recent charts and you can go home tomorrow. I want you to stay home for a few more days to be cautious. You can go back to school next Monday."

Brittany pouts "That's five days from now. Why can't I go back sooner?"

The doctor shakes his head "I want to be sure you are ready. The reading, writing and math tests you have been doing are great but I don't want to rush you. Your aunt Kandice has agreed to do the tests in your home for the rest of the week. On Friday we will review them then you have the weekend to get ready for Monday."

Brittany nods "Okay."

* * *

After leaving the hospital on Friday and getting the all clear from the doctor to go back to school Whitney announces "Brayden will be starting school with you on Monday so today we are going to stop by and get his work. Principal Figgins will give him a tour of the school and his schedule. I believe they put the two of you on the same schedule so Brayden will have at least one familiar face in his classes."

Brittany nods "Okay. I'll get my books so he can use them to do the work. Don't worry Brayden if you need help you can ask me."

Brayden smiles "Thanks Britt."

* * *

Once at the school Brittany makes her way over to Santana "Hey. Can we talk?"

Santana closes her locker "Sure. What's up?"

Brittany scrunches her nose "I wanted to thank you for standing by me these last couple weeks. I am really sorry I wasn't there for you. I promised you I would be there for you and with one bump on the head that all went to shots. I am a horrible..." Brittany looks around for eavesdroppers then whispers "Girlfriend. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Santana's face lights up "You remember."

Brittany nods "Yeah. I wanted to tell you the second I remembered on Wednesday but I couldn't get a hold of you. I understand if you were avoiding me. It must of been hard on you to go through that. I am sorry I did that to you."

Santana bops Brittany's nose "All that matters is that you remember now. Are you back today? Seems kind of weird to start back on a Friday."

Brittany shakes her head "Nope I come back on Monday. I am here with my mom and Bray. He starts on Monday so we are here to get his schedule and some work he needs to do for Monday. I am borrowing him my books until he can get his own."

Santana opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Rachel "Hey Brittany. How are you? I was going to wait until I saw you on Monday to give you this but seeing as you are here now here you go. We are doing acceptance this week in glee and I made you this as a welcome back present."

Brittany takes the shirt opening it revealing I'm With Stoopid below an arrow pointing up. Brittany frowns shaking her head.

Rachel hands one to Santana "I didn't think the shirt you made captured you at all so I made you one too."

Santana opens hers exposing the Likes Girls that was scrolled on it. Santana crumples it up hiding the words "What the hell Rachel? This is not appropriate at all."

Rachel smirks "On the contrary Santana I think it is completely appropriate. You know considering it's true."

Quinn walks up "What are you doing here Britt? Are you starting back today?"

Before Brittany can answer Rachel thrusts a shirt in her hands "I made you a t-shirt for acceptance week Quinn. I know you made one already but like Santana I don't think you got the assignment."

Quinn unfolds her shirt revealing Cheater.

Rachel smiles "I think it describes you perfectly, don't you?"

Quinn steps forward "You little. What does your shirt say Self Centred Dwarf?"

Rachel shakes her head showing the trio her Nose shirt.

Brittany tilts her head "I don't think you got the assignment either Rachel. There are far better things to put on your shirt then that." Quinn and Santana snort trying to hold in their laughter. Brittany adds "Thank you for my shirt. It was really thoughtless of you."

Rachel frowns "I think you meant thoughtful Brittany. It's okay it just proves what I put on your shirt is true."

Brayden walks up "Hey Britt what's taking so long? What do you got there?"

Brittany hands her brother the shirt. Brayden opens it frowning at the words "Where did you get this?"

Rachel beams "I made it for her. I think it describes her perfectly."

Brayden eyes the shorter girl "I remember you. You came over to my house to threaten Brittany. It's Rachel right?"

Rachel nods still beaming.

Brayden crumples the shirt "Your reign of terror on my sister ends today. Come on Britt let's go make you a new shirt."

Brayden takes Brittany's bag heading to what was pointed out as the choir room where he assumed the shirt press was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning there will be mentions of an attempted suicide in this chapter. If this offends anybody I apologize.**

* * *

Brayden jogs ahead of Brittany to open the door of the small café. The waitress looks up smiling at the duo and grabbing two menus.

Brittany looks at her "Good afternoon. How are you? Do you have any Banana Cream Pie?"

The woman frowns "I am good. I an so sorry Brittany we don't. We do have Peach Cobbler though. What happened to your leg?"

Brittany looks at Brayden sitting across from her, he gives a soft nod, "Just a little explosion in Chemistry. I tried to warn the person but they didn't listen. I saved her she made me a mean t-shirt. Perfect thank you gift. We will have the Peach Cobbler. Will you have Banana Cream Pie on Sunday?"

The waitress smiles "I will make sure we do. Will you be having anything to drink with that?"

Brayden smiles "Two Dr Peppers please. Thank you."

The waitress nods "I'll be right back with your orders."

The two chow down on their cobbler when they leave they fold a Queen of Spades around thirty dollars.

Brittany smiles "Thank you Natalie have a good day. Give uncle Anthony my love."

The woman smiles "I will bye guys."

When the woman sees the Queen of Spades she puts it in front of the cash register. Three hours later a dark haired person walks in taking the card showing it to the waitress.

The waitress smiles "There will be Banana Cream Pie on Sunday. They settled for the Peach Cobbler."

The person nods "I'll have the same then thank you."

The waitress nods bringing it to the person.

* * *

When Brittany enters on Sunday there is a Queen of Diamonds in front of the cash register. Heading to their table she sees a dark haired girl sitting with a coffee.

Sitting down she smiles "Good afternoon Mackenzie. Brayden will be joining us. How are you?"

The person slides over making room from the boy "I am good Brittany. I hear Brayden will be joining us on Monday. How are you?"

Brittany plays with her fingers "I am good. You heard correct. We were there Friday where Rachel gave me this."

Brittany slides the shirt across the table. Mackenzie takes it opening it up then crumpling it throwing it beside Brittany.

Leaning back the person speaks "I can't believe she did that. You saved her ass when she didn't listen. Now this. You've got me and my girls backing you up."

Brittany smiles "Good. Let's have us some pie shall we?"

Brayden slides in beside Mackenzie "Sup Mack?"

Mackenzie smiles "Not much. You starting at McKinley this Monday?"

Brayden nods "Sure am. That Berry girl has got to learn not to mess with a Pierce. Plus Senior year is next year I got to be with Britt to make it epic. Quinn is there too."

Mackenzie laughs "You got it in for Quinn huh. You two would look cute together."

Brittany chirps excitedly "I know right? Bray is way better then the t-rex she has now. Get on it bro."

Brayden and Mackenzie shake their heads smiling.

* * *

When Monday rolls around a paper is thrust into Brayden's hands "What's a Muckraker? When did this start? Hold up."

Brittany walks up to Brayden "What's that?"

Brayden starts walking to his class "I'll show you when you are sitting. You're going to need to be."

Brittany furrows her brow "I don't like the sound of this."

Brayden frowns "You're not going to like the looks of it either."

When Brittany is sitting Brayden puts the paper in front of her. Skimming through the articles until she gets to the last page when her eyes widen.

Does former Cheerio Brittany Pierce have a child? You be the judge. Story by JBI. A picture of Brittany holding a smiling Aidan is underneath it.

Brittany growls "What the hell is a picture of Aidan and I doing in here? How did they get this? Damn that Jacob Ben Israel. Where did he get the picture? We have to go to the police. I'm pretty sure this is illegal. If it's not I'm waging war."

Brittany closes her eyes "I can't do this again Bray."

* * *

Brittany's thoughts go to two years ago when a boy walks up "Hey slut what did you do with the baby?"

Brittany defends "I am not a slut. You don't know anything about me."

The boy taunts "I know you couldn't keep your legs shut and got knocked up and you don't know who the father is. That makes you a slut."

Brayden steps in "Shut up Curtis. Leave Brittany alone."

Three more guys step beside the taunter "What are you going to do loser?"

Brayden grits his teeth clenching his fists ready to fight.

Bryan walks up "What's going on here? You four get off my property."

Curtis hisses "We will finish this later loser. Bye slut."

Brittany runs inside the house straight to her room dropping onto the bed in tears. Whitney knocks on the door "Brittany sweetie what happened?"

Brittany chokes "He called me a slut and asked where the baby was. I don't want to be here anymore mom."

Whitney rubs her daughters back "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Boys can be jerks."

Brittany declines going out for supper with her family that evening claiming she isn't feeling well. When the family returns Whitney enters Brittany's room a pill bottle and empty bottle of beer beside her.

Whitney screams "Brittany." Rushing to the bed to find the pill bottle empty. Whitney shouts "Bryan call 911 Brittany is in trouble."

Brayden runs upstairs to his sisters room "NO. Brittany. We have to make her throw up. Roll her onto her side. Dad hurry."

Bryan joins his wife and son in Brittany's room staring at his unconscious daughter.

Brayden looks to his father "I can't get her to throw up. What do I do?"

Bryan orders "Go to Haylee I don't want her to see Brittany like this. The ambulance is on it's way. Whitney take over for Brayden."

Brayden looks at his sister then at his father hesitantly leaving the room.

Meeting Haylee on the stairs "Hey little one. We can't go up there right now."

Haylee asks "Why is everybody yelling? Is something wrong with Brittany?"

Brayden bites his lip "Yeah but it'll be okay the helpful people are coming."

Brayden shields Haylee's eyes when the paramedics take Brittany out tears falling down his cheeks. _Not like this Brittany. I need you around. That little boy needs you. He's only six months old._

* * *

Brayden taps Brittany "Don't go there Brittany."

Brittany hums "What?"

Santana walks in "Brittany what's wrong?"

Brittany looks at her a sad smile on her face "I was just remembering something."

Santana takes the paper from Brittany looking at it "What the hell? Oh Jacob Ben Israel is so dead. Where did he get the picture? Why did Sue approve this?"

Brittany chokes "Sue approved this?"

Santana crouches in front of Brittany "Hey it's okay. Remember what I told you last year?"

Brittany takes a shuttering breath closing her eyes again.

* * *

Brittany's thoughts go to last year when she had just come home from school after a hard day. Plopping down on her bed she starts to cry.

Santana walks in "Hey what's wrong Britt?"

Brittany whimpers "No one is going to want me? I'm unlovable. Everybody thinks I'm a slut."

Santana wipes the tears "Hey. You will find love Brittany. You are extremely lovable."

Brittany shakes her head "No one will want me when they find out about Aidan."

Santana asks "Who's Aidan?"

Brittany looks down "He's my son. A couple years ago at cheer camp a boy climbed into my tent and he...I got pregnant. I don't know the boy. My aunt is looking after Aidan. My brother Brayden is with him. He wants to be known as something other then what they called him before we moved here. No one will accept me."

Santana takes Brittany's hands "That's not true Brittany. I accept you. You are so brave."

Brittany pouts "No I'm not. I tried to end it last year. I took some pills and washed them down with a bottle of beer. My mom found me and got my dad to call the ambulance. That's partly why Brayden is gone. I scared him really bad. I scared them all really bad."

Santana caresses Brittany's cheek "I will make sure it doesn't get that dark again. I won't leave you okay."

Brittany nods softly tears still falling from her eyes. Santana sits up kissing Brittany softly.

Brittany smiles kissing Santana again "Promise."

Santana holds up her pinky "I pinky promise. I will always be there for you Brittany and for Aidan. I haven't met him yet but if he is a part of you I know I will like him."

Brittany links her pinky with Santana's "I will be there for you too Santana. Always. Proudly so."

Santana smiles "Okay. Whenever one of us needs to be reminded we can link pinkies to reassure each other."

Brittany looks at their still linked pinkies kissing Santana's "Okay."

Santana kisses Brittany again "Do you want to watch Sweet Valley High?"

Brittany shrugs "Can we cuddle too?"

Santana nods "Sounds good."

* * *

Santana caresses Brittany's cheek "Hey you where'd you go?"

Brittany kisses Santana's palm "I was just remembering that day we linked pinkies for the first time."

Santana smiles "I still mean every word of what I said."

Holding up her pinky for Brittany to link.

The sound of their peers filtering into the class sends Santana into the seat in front of Brittany. Before class starts Santana turns around winking at Brittany.

* * *

At lunch Brayden walks up to Brittany "You ready to go? I have a paper to show them."

Brittany closes her locker "Yep let's end this."

Brayden and Brittany head to the car setting off for the police station.

Brittany informs "I told the girls not to do anything yet. I want to find out if the police will do anything first."

Brayden nods "Sounds good."

At the police station Brittany struggles up the steps "Why isn't there a ramp? This is hard. You got work for everything right."

Brittany finally gets to the front desk "Hi. I would like to talk to an officer."

The person smiles "What is this about?"

Brayden hands the paper to them "The back page."

The person flips over the paper looking at a picture of Brittany and a young child.

Brittany points "I didn't give permission for that photo to be printed. I didn't even know it was being taken. This is the day before I went to the hospital when a student didn't listen about not mixing two chemicals together. Today on my first day back this is what I get. Is there something I can do?"

Brayden pulls out the shirt that was made by Rachel "On Friday we went to the school so I could get my work because I was transferring. I started today. Brittany handed me this, she got it from a girl named Rachel."

The person opens it raising her eyebrows "Is this the girl you saved by pushing her under the desk?"

Brittany nods softly looking down shyly.

An officer walks in "What seems to be the problem?"

The person at the desk hands the shirt and paper over "This young lady is getting harassed by a student. There is also a picture printed in this paper that was not given permission to print."

The officer looks at the picture "Who's boy is this?"

Brittany sighs "Mine. I didn't even know the picture was being taken or that it was going to be printed."

The officer nods "Okay. I'd like your statement and then we can file charges." Looking at Brayden the officer asks "Would you be able to answer some questions as well?"

Brayden nods "Absolutely. Whatever you need."

An hour later Brittany and Brayden walk out of the police station.

Brittany breathes a relieved sigh "I feel so much lighter Bray."

Bray smiles "That's good Britt. Hopefully we can see something come from this."

* * *

Two officers walk into McKinley High heading straight for the Principals office. One greets "Afternoon Mr Figgins. I was hoping to talk to some of your students and one of your staff."

Mr Figgins' eyes widen for a second "Sure. Is there a problem?"

The other officer asks "Where is Sue Sylvester's office?"

Mr Figgins stands "I will show you. Please follow me."

The two officers follow Figgins to Sue's office.

When they knock on the door Sue's eyes widen "Hello officers how are you today?"

Getting right to the point one officer asks "Are you Sue Sylvester?"

The woman nods her eyes darting between the officers.

The other officer hands her a copy of the Muckraker "Do you supervise the school newspaper?"

Sue takes the paper "Yes sir I do."

The officers frown shaking their heads.

One turning the paper over showing the picture to Sue "Why did you approve of this story being published?"

Sue looks at the article her eyes widening "I did not approve this. I can show you the paper I approved of."

Sue logs into her computer "This is the paper I approved."

The officers look at the paper noticing there was no picture of Brittany and her son. The officer goes back to the page before noticing the page was updated at eight fifty that evening.

Releasing a hum one of the officers inquires "Did you look at the addition added last night at eight fifty?"

Sue shakes her head looking at it with the officers. It now had the story with the picture and it replaced the paper that Sue approved.

An officer asks "Who was the student that added the story?"

Sue taps away at her keyboard looking for the login reports that matched the time the adjustment was made.

Sue reports "Jacob Ben Israel signed in on a non school computer at eight forty five yesterday evening. He added the article and changed the copy that went to print. I will be more observant with the paper from now on."

* * *

When the officers leave Sue goes looking for Brittany. Sue walks into the classroom she knows Brittany is in points at her and beckons her with her finger. Brittany stands up following her old coach.

Sue sits in her desk "I had a couple officers in here asking me questions. They showed me this."

Sue slides the school paper over to Brittany.

Brittany looks at it sliding it back to Sue "I would like to say I'm sorry but I'm not. That is my son my job is to protect him and teach him right from wrong. I failed to do the former when this got printed. Why would you approve that? He calls you auntie for fudge sakes. This is not how an aunt acts. You are supposed to help me protect him, help me raise him. I am so angry. I don't even want to look at you or talk to you. I don't even know why I followed you. It was stupid."

Sue purses her lips wincing at the use of stupid knowing Brittany doesn't like to use it and tries really hard not to. Sue watches as Brittany stands up leaving the office. _I failed that girl and her little boy. How am I going to fix this?_

* * *

Sue heads into the class room the newspaper meets in "Okay guys this is how it's going to go. I am done with spreading rumours. This paper is going to get legit. Azimio you are a football player I want you to handle sports."

The footballer nods "Sweet I can do that."

Turning to Jacob "Jacob you are done. I don't want you as my reporter. You tried to pull a fast one on me I didn't like it get out."

The boys eyes bug out as he opens his mouth to speak. Sue shakes her head pointing at the door. The boy stands up walking out his head bowed sadly.

Sue points at one of her cheerleaders "Alyssa I want you to handle fashion. Do not make it hurtful. This paper will not do that anymore. Jenny you are on clubs. If there are any events going on in any of them report about it. Talk to the club members unless it's glee stay away from Berry and Hudson the other members you can talk to. Ask Mr Schue about those rumours of him going on Broadway with April Rhodes. Should we do a horoscope section? If so who wants it?"

One of the other students raises their hands "I will do the horoscope section Mrs Sylvester."

Sue looks at them "Alright you got it. Our second paper will be a retraction of all stories we focussed on in today's print. Let's get to work people. Oh and we will put a section on news that goes on in the community. I will control that. Thank you all."

The students break apart working on their sections and starting the next days paper.

* * *

Kurt walks up "Hi Brittany. How are you?"

Brittany lights up "Kurt you're back. When did this happen? Welcome back. I am good, how are you?"

Kurt smiles "I am good. I came back on Tuesday last week. It feels good to be back. I missed everybody here. I am a little behind in most of the classes and all the teachers told me to come to you. Can you help?"

Brittany nods "For sure. Keep it all hush, hush though I don't like people knowing I am smart. Come over to my house after school. You can follow me and Brayden if you want."

Kurt nods "Okay. If people ask about it I will tell them I am tutoring you. Following you would be good. I'll see you after classes in the parking lot."

Brittany nods softly.

* * *

Santana walks up "What was that all about Britt?"

Brittany smiles "Kurt needs help with some school work and he asked me. Don't worry San I told him not say anything. He said he would tell those who ask he is tutoring me."

Santana nods "Okay. Can I be there too? I like getting your help with my work."

Brittany shakes her head "You just don't want Kurt taking away some of our time."

Santana looks down swinging her foot lightly.

Brittany laughs "So cute. Yes you can come San. I like helping you with your work." Brittany runs her fingers up Santana's arm tickling her.

Santana mumbles "Stop it Brittany."

Brittany stops looking around to see if anybody was watching "Sorry San."

Santana frowns "I wish I could link our pinkies right now."

Brittany pouts "I don't like these crutches anymore."

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder "It's okay Brittany. You need the crutches to help you heal. We will link pinkies when we are sitting okay."

Brittany nods her pout still on her lips. Santana looks around kissing Brittany quick when no one is looking. Brittany's pout turns to a smile.

* * *

Rachel swings open her front door freezing when there are two police officers "Uh hello officers. Can I help you?"

Byron notices the officers at the door "Hello there. What can I do for you?"

One of the officers hands the man a piece of paper "We have a warrant to search your house."

Byron looks it over "What is this pertaining to?"

The other officer speaks "We have information that Rachel Berry has been hanging around a playground taking pictures of one of the children. We are looking for those photos."

Byron looks at Rachel "You were doing what? Rachel that is not okay."

The officer adds "Oh it gets worse. A student at McKinley says that he got a photo of the child from Rachel. A long with a write up that suggested the teen the child was with was the mother. The student put his name on it and added it to the paper."

Rachel growls "Damn it Jacob, you said you weren't going to say anything."

Byron looks at Rachel "You did do this. Rachel."

Rachel flusters "No I. I didn't. I was just taking pictures and Brittany and the boy just happened to be in them."

The officer questions "How did you know the name of the student that put the article in the paper and the teen that was in the picture?"

Rachel looks between the officers and her dad "You said them?"

The officers say "No we didn't," Byron says "No they didn't."

Rachel admits "Fine I took them. I wanted something that would get Brittany back in glee club. Once she hurt her knee I didn't want the pictures to go to waste, I worked so hard getting them. Jacob chose the best one that would make people think it was true."

The officer frowns "Brittany hurt her knee saving you from an explosion you caused. Was that just to get back at her for quitting glee club?"

Rachel shrieks "What? No. Brittany is so stupid I didn't think she knew what she was talking about."

Holding up the I'm With Stoopid shirt Rachel gave Brittany an officer asks "Is that why you made Brittany this? Did you look at the instructions that said not to mix those ingredients?"

Rachel looks down "No I didn't look at the instructions. That t-shirt was for acceptance week. I thought that described Brittany best. I was just trying to help her accept she is not smart. I don't see what's wrong with that."

Byron gasps "Rachel that is not how I raised you. I am so disappointed in you."

Rachel whimpers "I'm sorry dad."

Byron moves Rachel out of the way allowing the officers to search his house.

Rachel asks "Can I go to school dad? I don't want to miss any of my classes. We are getting ready for Nationals in glee club."

Byron nods then goes back to supervising the officers searching his house.

* * *

Rachel walks up to Finn "Police are searching my house right now."

Finn looks at her "What? Why?"

Rachel shakes her head "Jacob told them I gave him the photo that he put in the Muckraker. Somebody else said they saw me taking pictures of the kids at the park. What if I get arrested?"

Finn grumbles "We won't be able to go to Nationals without you. If we find someone to take your place we will not win you are the best singer at this school."

Rachel awes "Thanks Finn. I was more worried about going to jail though. How could Brittany do this to me?"

Rachel sees Brittany standing with Quinn, Santana and Brayden.

Marching up to her Rachel shouts "How could you do this to me? There are police raiding my house right now because of you. Do you know how serious this is? I could go to jail Brittany. JAIL."

Brittany shrugs "An orange jumpsuit would be an upgrade from all those reindeer sweaters. You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you took the pictures. Then thought about it again when you gave the photos to Jacob."

Sue walks up "Get to class dwarf while you still can."

Rachel looks at the teacher "You do more to the students then I did to Brittany and you're still here. Why do I have to pay for this? I did nothing wrong. It was just a picture."

Sue shakes her head "You got Jacob to deceive me by sneaking an article you knew I wouldn't approve of into my paper."

Rachel objects "It's the school newspaper Mrs Sylvester. You approved a story about Finn having cream filled nipples and Sam painting on his abs. How is that worse then saying Brittany has a kid and following it up with a picture?"

Sue growls "What I said doesn't damage some ones reputation. No body cares about Finn's nipples or Sam's abs. They are all talking about the picture of Brittany with a little boy. A boy that can not defend himself against the words that people are saying about him. A boy that relies on the adults and other people around him that know better to speak up and say 'Hey you can't do that to him.' By attacking Brittany with that story you attacked that boy. What did that boy ever do to you? You deserve what you have coming to you."

Rachel stumbles backward tears welling up in her eyes.

Finn puts his arms around her "Leave Rachel alone. Brittany you have to drop the charges. This could ruin Rachel."

Brittany shakes her head "No. By letting her get away with this I would be saying what she did was okay. It was not okay. I am done watching Rachel get her way by cutting everyone that is better then her down and not getting punished for it. Like Coach Sylvester said that little boy can not defend himself so that makes it my job. I will not let you hurt children Rachel. That would be wrong."

Rachel cries into Finns chest soaking his shirt. Finn shakes his head glaring at Brittany.

* * *

At eleven thirty that morning a voice over the intercom requests "Rachel Berry report to the Principals office. Rachel Berry to the Principals office."

Rachel gulps standing up and heading to the door.

Finn grabs her hand "It'll be okay Rachel. I'll help you get through this."

Quinn rolls her eyes shaking her head.

Brayden leans forward "There's better guys out there for you Quinn. Ones that won't see anybody else but you. That will love you for you. Someone like me."

Quinn looks at him "Show me."

Brayden smiles "Okay I will. Tonight. I'll pick you up at six."

Quinn smiles "I'm looking forward to it. Don't be late."

Brayden frowns "Being late would be extremely disrespectful. I respect you way to much to be late."

Quinn blushes turning back to her work.

Brittany taps him "Way to get the girl bro."

Brayden shoots her a glare that is quickly replaced by a smile.

* * *

Rachel walks down the hall to the Principals office her heart beginning to race. _I'm going to get arrested. This is it my life is over. I won't survive in jail._ Once at the Principals office Rachel see her dads waiting with two police officers.

One officer walks up to her "Rachel Berry you are under arrest for harassment, stalking and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Rachel chokes out a "Yes." Before the officers lead her away.

Both of Rachel's parents shout "Don't worry Rachel we will get you the best lawyer. It will all be okay. I promise."

The officers put Rachel in the back of their car and drive away. Tears roll down Rachel's eyes as the school disappears behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Brayden knocks on the door to Brittany's temporary bedroom "Help me Brittany Pierce you are my only hope."

Brittany laughs "A Star Wars reference, it must be bad. What do you need?"

Brayden holds up two shirts "I have a date with Quinn tonight and I need to know what shirt looks better."

Brittany looks at the two shirts "Those are the pants you're wearing?"

Brayden looks down "Is there something wrong with my? Oh gawd there is something wrong with my pants."

Aidan walks in "Why is Brayden crying?"

Brayden pouts "I'm not crying. There is something wrong with my pants."

Aidan walks around Brayden "They to tight. You squished? The pout not work on me. I a Pierce."

Brittany smiles "He's right they are a little tight. How are you not talking super high right now?"

Aidan looks at his mom "That what happens when you squish em?"

Brayden turns heading out of the room returning with baggy pants.

Brittany tilts her head "Is there a happy medium?"

Brayden shows a selection of pants and shirts Aidan looks at them "Oh these pants and this shirt."

Brayden leaves returning in the outfit Aidan nods "I like that. Looks good."

Brittany hugs him "Good job Aidan. You do look good Bray."

Brayden holds up his hand for Aidan to high five "Good job little man. Thanks for helping me out."

Aidan smiles bouncing happily slapping the hand "Welcome. Glad I helped."

* * *

Brayden walks up to Quinn's front door ten minutes early taking a deep breath Brayden knocks on the door.

Mrs Fabray opens the door "Ah Brayden you're here early. Good first impression. Quinn isn't ready yet though"

Brayden smiles "That's fine. I'm in no rush. Take your time Quinn. I want to let you know though no matter what you look like I will always think you're beautiful."

Mrs Fabray awes "That's so cute. While we have time I want to ask what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Brayden nods "To shower her with the respect she deserves. To let her know that I am thankful for every second I spend with her because she is an incredible person. You did a good job raising her she came out perfect."

Quinn clears her throat "Hi Brayden."

Brayden looks at her his mouth dropping open "Wow. You look amazing."

Quinn blushes "It's just jeans and a t-shirt."

Brayden compliments "You still look great."

Quinn giggles softly "Stop."

When the two go outside Brayden groans "Great the rain. This changes everything about our date."

Quinn watches his eyes light up as he takes his jacket off to cover Quinn.

Quinn steps closer so they are both covered "Can't have you getting wet either."

Brayden smiles "Thanks Quinn. You're awesome."

Quinn looks down shyly.

* * *

Brayden pulls into the campground where there is a giant gazebo "Wait here. There is an umbrella in the trunk."

Quinn sits there looking straight ahead, _What does he have planned?_

Brayden opens the umbrella before opening the passenger side door "Ready."

Quinn takes Brayden's hand allowing him to help her out "What do you have planned Pierce?"

Brayden leads Quinn to the gazebo "One second I have dinner in the car."

Brayden runs back to the car pulling out a picnic basket then running back to Quinn.

Brayden puts the basket down on the table heading to the fire pit and starting a fire. Quinn watches in awe.

Brayden looks at her "What? I can't have you shivering on our date."

Quinn smiles "You're incredible."

Brayden blushes snorting softly.

Quinn pokes his shoulder "Finally I'm not the only one blushing on this date."

Brayden's blush grows a deeper red.

Quinn asks "What brought you back to Lima?"

Brayden shrugs "Aidan mostly. He's so much like Brittany it's incredible. It made me miss her even more. That and grandma passing away. You are an added bonus to me returning."

Quinn looks down "Thanks. You know this is the best date I've ever had."

Brayden nods "There's plenty more where this comes from."

Quinn smiles "Great I'm looking forward to it."

Quinn bites her lip "I have to tell you something. It's kind of big. I have a daughter. Well not really I put her up for adoption. Rachel's mom adopted her."

Brayden raises his eyebrows "Rachel's mom. Wow."

Quinn shrugs "It's her surrogate. Shelby, that's the woman's name, gave Rachel to her dads. She's not as bad as Rachel."

Brayden takes Quinn hand "Let's not talk about another girl on our date. I'm okay with you having a child. You are still amazing in my eyes."

Quinn sheds a tear which Brayden gently wipes away "Hey don't cry. You'd still be beautiful but I don't want to be the reason you're crying."

Quinn assures him "They are happy tears I promise."

* * *

Santana walks into Brittany's room "Hey. Your mom said you were having a mother son bonding thing. Do you mind if I cut in? I brought food."

Aidan looks away from the movie his eyes lighting up "Sanny."

Aidan jumps into her arms "Hi. I miss you."

Santana bops his nose "I missed you too monkey. Can I cut into your date?"

Aidan looks at the food "That pizza?"

Santana shakes her head "No. Sorry kiddo."

Aidan shakes his head "No you can't cut."

Santana gasps "Not even for chicken nuggets."

Aidan lights up "Chick gets. I love chick gets. You stay."

Santana puts him down laughing "I know that's why I got them. I have to get the breakfast tray so you can eat in here. Wait one second."

Santana hands the takeout bag to Brittany who starts to pull out the food.

Aidan whispers "How she know we was hungry?"

Brittany smiles "She could hear your stomach growling from her house and she came to rescue me."

Aidan laughs "No was your tummy growl."

Santana walks in with the tray "It was my tummy growling and I thought I should eat with my two favourite people in the whole world. So I came here to see you."

Aidan smiles "I like you too."

Brittany puts a plate in front of him "Here you go bud."

Santana puts 'The Lion King' in knowing no matter how many times they watch it Brittany and Aidan always get swept up in it. This would help them eat slower, there would be no choking on Santana's watch.

Aidan yawns just as the end credits start to roll.

Brittany wipes her tears away "It always gets me. Come on Aidan time for a bath then bed."

The boy yawns again "I not tired."

Santana ruffles his hair "Come on monkey I'll help with your bath."

Aidan springs to life "Okay lets go. I cuddle with you after the bath momma."

Brittany smiles "I wouldn't miss it little man."

Ten minutes later Santana comes out with a half asleep Aidan "The bath wore him out. Sorry we took so long. I have to go clean up the mess we made in there. Do you have to go to the bathroom before I put him on you?"

Brittany nods "Yeah. I'll be right back."

Brittany comes back getting comfortable in the bed "I'm good now."

Santana carefully puts Aidan on Brittany's chest "He's not hurting you is he?"

Brittany shakes her head "Mm no it's good."

Santana comes back to find Brittany had moved them over a bit leaving room for Santana to climb in, _I hope that didn't hurt her knee to much._ Santana slides in beside Brittany wrapping her arms around her as carefully as she can.

Brittany snuggles into Santana mumbling sleepily "You were great tonight San. Thank you. I love you."

Santana kisses Brittany's temple "I love you too Brittany."

* * *

Brittany sits at her lunch table a tray being placed in front her "Thanks Bray."

Brittany takes a bite wincing "How do you make a salad taste bad?"

Brayden moves the salad around his plate "I don't know. Maybe we should start bringing bag lunches."

Brittany nods "I'm with you on that one."

Santana joins them "What's wrong? You guys usually wolf down your food."

Brittany pouts "The salad tastes bad."

Santana cringes "Really. Have you tried anything else?"

Brittany shakes her head "I don't want to. What if everything tastes bad?"

Mackenzie walks in placing a bag in front of Brittany "I got a text from someone earlier saying the food was worse today. Don't worry it's from Carpers. I told them it was for you and Brayden. Sorry Santana I didn't get you anything."

Santana shrugs "Don't worry about it Mack. I'm just glad Britt is going to get something to eat."

Brittany opens the bag handing Brayden the container with his name on it then pulling out hers.

Brittany opens it "Mm Chicken Alfredo. You want some San? There is enough for two. Did you eat yet Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie nods "I got some takeout too."

Santana licks her lips staring at the food in front of her. Brittany laughs handing Santana a fork and putting the container between them. Santana scoops out some food placing it on the plate she just cleared of food. Brittany moves the container back in front of her digging in.

Quinn joins them sitting beside Brayden.

Brayden immediately moves his container in front of her "The food is worse then usual today."

Quinn looks at Santana's tray noticing her salad is on it and she's enjoying food that was not a choice she saw.

Quinn dumps her salad on the tray taking some of Brayden's meal "Thanks."

* * *

Brittany makes her way to Quinn "We need to talk hazel eyes."

Quinn furrows her brow "What's got you so upset Britt?"

Brittany glares "Don't you Britt me. Not when it's this important."

Quinn's eyes widen as she turns to Santana whispering "Help me."

Santana opens her mouth ready to defuse the situation until Brittany glares emitting a low growl. Santana whimpers backing away from Brittany, _She's never done this to me before. It's hot when it's someone else but I don't like it when it's me. I will hurt you Fabray._

Quinn looks Brittany up and down, _She's going to kill me with those crutches. I'm to young to die. Think Quinn what did you do? Oh gawd is she tightening her grip on that crutch. Did I tell my mom I love her today? I want to raise a child one day. I'll never get a chance._

Brittany starts to an empty classroom her stone cold expression causing the classmates blocking her path to scatter out of the way. Santana throws herself against a locker out of the way.

Brittany looks at her "Don't hurt yourself babe. Call me later I might kiss it better."

Santana swallows the lump in her throat, _So hot_ , nodding softly Santana whispers "Okay."

Brittany turns to Quinn "Why aren't you following? Did you need me to tell you to."

Quinn stumbles a bit before catching up to Brittany who ducks into a classroom.

Brittany orders "Close the door."

Quinn waivers for a second.

Brittany's expression hardens even more "Don't make me ask again."

Quinn practically slams the door shut.

Brittany nods "Good girl. Now let's talk. What are your intentions with my brother? Pierce's don't share food. Unless the person is important. Brayden shared his food with you at lunch."

Quinn gulps, _Damn. Brittany is scary when it comes to her family._

Brittany frowns "I'm waiting Fabray. What are your intentions?"

Quinn's voice is shaky "All good. I swear. I will be kind, honest and respectful."

Brittany spits "You've cheated in your past relationships. How do I know you won't do that to Brayden?"

Quinn shakes her head "I won't. I really like Brayden."

Brittany lets one of her crutches drop to the ground with a bang causing Quinn to jump. Brittany points at the crutch "If you hurt him I will drop you like I dropped that crutch. Do you catch my drift?"

Quinn nods frantically.

Brittany nods "Good. Now pick that up. Please."

Quinn rushes to the crutch picking it up and handing it to Brittany.

Brittany starts to move away "Good talk Quinn. Good talk."

When Quinn can't see Brittany's face she smiles widely trying so hard not to laugh. Turning back to Quinn with the cold look she asks "Am I supposed to open the door myself?"

Quinn runs to the door opening it and allowing Brittany through.

Brittany looks at Quinn before leaving "Thanks Quinn. Breathe girl you look like you're about to pass out."

Quinn exhales a long breath before sucking in a deep breath. Down the hall Brayden folds his arms over his chest looking at Brittany.

* * *

Brayden walks up to Santana "Hey brown eyes we need to talk."

Santana frowns "What's with the brown eyes crap? My name is Santana."

Brayden looks Santana up and down with cold eyes "You think talking back to me is going to make this easier. It won't. I don't care what your abuela called you to toughen you up. That is nothing compared to what I will say to you."

Santana gulps, _Oh man what have I done? A pissed off Pierce is not a good thing. Would he hit a girl? I told Brittany I love her right? He wouldn't kill me Britt would kill him. Why is he still looking at me like that?_

Brayden walks past Santana giving one look at Quinn "Hey gorgeous. Wait here I'll be back to escort you home."

Quinn nods offering a soft "Okay."

Brayden walks into an empty classroom "Close the door behind you."

Santana hesitates, _This school could say so many things about the two of us in this room._ Brayden's cold eyes make Santana close the door.

Brayden folds his arms over his chest "What are your intentions with Brittany? I know you aren't ready to come out yet. That is okay. I won't force you to. I just need to know what your intentions are."

Santana folds her arms across her chest "To make her happy. To love her and that little boy. I know it's a packaged deal. I will come out when I'm ready. Until then we are keeping the relationship quiet. Brittany is not the kind of girl you keep hidden away. I know that. Just give me time to accept this part of me. I know she deserves respect, honesty, truth and loyalty. I will make sure she gets it. I won't hurt her. I hate seeing her cry especially when I am the cause of it."

Brayden drops his arms at his side "You practised this didn't you?"

Santana nods "I did. I was expecting your dad to ask me this. Honestly I ask myself everyday what my intentions are with her. Not because I don't want to be with her it's because I do. I ask myself everyday what is taking so long? I demand myself to come out because Brittany shouldn't be kept a secret. I love her so much it hurts because everything I have ever been told is girls love boys not other girls. I love Brittany and I am trying to wrap my head around it. Convince myself it's okay. I'm starting to realize it is but I'm not all the way there."

Brayden nods "Okay. Good answers. You may need to tell my dad this later. Whenever you decide to tell people who you are I will be there to support you. Don't hurt Brittany or Aidan. I won't hit you but I know people who will."

Santana sighs "I know. Your mom is one of those people."

Brayden winces "I don't even want to think about what my mom would do to you if you hurt Brittany. I know if you hurt Aidan you won't just have my mom after you."

Santana cringes "I'd have Brittany after me too. That girl can be scary when she needs to be."

Brayden laughs "Yeah she can."

When the two exit the room Brittany is down the hall her brows furrowed.

* * *

Brittany plops down in the livingroom chair beside Brayden "What were you doing in that classroom with Santana?"

Brayden turns to Brittany "The same thing you were doing with Quinn."

Brittany sighs "The intentions question."

Brayden smiles "Yep. She passed by the way."

Brittany returns the smile "Yours did too."

* * *

Brittany sat behind the prosecution waiting for Rachel's sentence she had been found guilty of harassment, stalking and child abuse. The prosecuting lawyer tried to add attempted murder on to the charges but they didn't stick. Brittany feels a squeeze on her hand. Looking down at it she sees her fingers intertwined with those of a tanned hand. She follows the arm up until her eyes land on the persons face. Brittany returns Santana's reassuring smile with a soft worried one.

The judge begins to speak "Rachel Berry you have just been found guilty of harassment, stalking and child abuse. I sentence you to eight years to be served in the Lima Woman's Correctional Facility. Bailiff take her away. Court dismissed."

Brittany releases a puff of air, _Finally this is over._ Brittany watches as Rachel struggles against the restraints the words the girl are saying are not heard. Brittany looks up after feeling a soft tug on her arm.

Santana is looking down at her "Are you okay Britt?"

Brittany smiles "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Santana looks around at everybody standing.

Whitney informs "We've been dismissed sweetie."

Brittany looks around standing up a blush pinking her cheeks "Oh. Sorry."

Santana drops Brittany's hand as they leave the court house. Brittany pouts at the loss. Santana links their pinkies smiling softly at the disappearance of the pout.

* * *

Finn storms up to Brittany "How could you let it get this far? Rachel was just trying to help glee club and you got her thrown in jail. She got eight years Brittany."

Brittany rolls her eyes "I know Finn I was there."

Finn spits "Now what are we going to do? Our best chance at winning Nationals is in jail because of you."

Brayden steps between Finn and Brittany "Back off Pillsbury Dough Turd. I couldn't do anything to Rachel because of the whole men shouldn't hit woman thing but I will put you down."

Finn eyes Brayden "Stay out of this. This is between me and Brittany."

Brayden shakes his head "Anything you got against Brittany you've got against me. Back Off."

Finn clenches his fists ready to fight until a tall muscular man stands beside Brayden "Is there a problem?"

Finn gulps stumbling backwards "Uh nope no problem here."

Finn turns quickly walking away.

* * *

Brittany smiles "Hi Colby. How are you?"

The man smiles "I'm good Brittany. I'm afraid on school grounds you'll have to call me Mr Henson. I'm the new gym teacher."

Brittany beams "Cool. I'll see you around Mr Henson." Adding in a whisper "Can I still call you uncle?"

The man laughs "Sure thing Brittany." Turning to Brayden he adds "I know you had that totally under control Brayden but I couldn't let it get any further."

Brayden nods "I know it's your duty as a teacher. Hopefully you can inspire other teachers to follow suit. So far no one has tried to stop any wrong doings."

The man frowns "I was hoping it wasn't that bad. I'll see you kids in gym."

As Colby walks down the hall students leap out of the way. The man looks at them oddly, _They act like they've never seen a buff dude before._

Brittany whispers to Brayden "This is going to be awesome."

Brayden nods heading further into the school the path still clear from Colby walking down.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not know anything about physiotherapy so I could be inaccurate with the information in this chapter.**

* * *

Mr Schue stands beside the piano "I'm sorry guys we have been disqualified from Nationals. We don't have enough people. The football guys left due to teasing. We are four people short. Maybe next year."

Finn scowls "This is all Brittany's fault. She let the charges get way to far. Who throws someone in jail for taking pictures?"

Puck defends "Rachel deserved it dude. You can't hide in the bushes taking pictures of kids in a park and get away with it."

Finn turns to Puck "Why are you defending Brittany? Isn't Rachel your Jewish cousin or something?"

Puck spits "Seriously. Is the Jolly Green Giant your cousin? We aren't related because we are the same nationality. If you do something wrong you do the time."

Finn throws his hands in the air mumbling angry then rushes out of the room.

* * *

Finn storms up to Brittany a slushy in his hands. Brayden sticks out his foot tripping Finn who falls down onto the blue slushy. The hall erupts into laughter.

One of the footballers say "Learn to walk Jolly Green Freak."

Another footballer high fives him "Nice."

Brayden drags him up off the floor "You go near my sister I will end you. Your little dwarf deserved what she got. The fact that you think it is okay shows you're just as stupid as she is."

Finn growls swinging at Brayden. Brittany grabs his other arm pulling it back to his ear sending him to his knees.

Brittany spits "You think Brayden is trouble. Try and hit him one more time and I will rip your arm off and shove it down your throat. Do I make my self clear? You can say what you want about me but the second you come after my family I will hurt you. Rachel got what she deserved and if you pulled your head out of her ass you'd see it."

Sue shouts "What are you all standing around for? Get to class. Fetus Face my office now."

Finn stands up following Sue to her office.

Santana stands in front of Brittany "Are you okay? I know you don't like to get that way."

Brittany shakes her head "I don't like this feeling."

Santana kisses her quickly then hugs Brittany "It'll be okay. Want to go cuddle with Aidan? I can take you to him."

Brittany nods "I need cuddles."

* * *

Brittany sits in the car "I want this cast off. I almost fell on Finn when I twisted his arm. Do you think I'm going to get suspended for that? I could get expelled. I don't want to get expelled."

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's "It's okay Brittany. The cast comes off in a week. You won't get suspended or expelled."

Brittany pouts "I hope not. I like school. Don't tell people."

Santana laughs "I won't Brittany. I like you being in school. You are the hottest one in school. I'd miss you. They'd figure out I am head over heels for you for sure. I'm not ready for that yet. They almost figured it out when you were suspended the first time. I blamed it on my woman time."

Brittany gives a half smile "You are the most beautiful person in the school. I love you. I don't like being away from you either."

Santana looks down shyly quickly putting her eyes back on the road.

* * *

At the house Santana turns off the car running to Brittany's side and opening the door. The front door of the house opens with a confused looking Whitney standing in the doorway.

Whitney raises an eyebrow "What are you doing home?"

Brittany sighs "I twisted Finns arm when he tried to hit Brayden. Finn is mad I got Rachel sent away. I think he was going to throw a slushy in my face. Finn fell before he got to me. Brayden helped him up and told Finn not to go near me or he'd hurt him. Finn swung at Brayden, that's when I grabbed his other arm and twisted it. I told Finn if he tried to hurt Brayden again I'd rip his arm off and shove it down his throat."

Whitney frowns "I don't like you kids using violence but it sounded like that was the only way to get Finn to listen. Come in. Aidan will be happy to see you, it's almost nap time."

Brittany heads to the livingroom "Hey munchkin."

Aidan's eyes light up "Momma. Why you home?"

Brittany sighs "I did a not nice thing and need to come for cuddles because it made me feel really bad."

Aidan stands up "I go bathroom first then we cuddle. Almost nap time an way."

Whitney calls the school talking to Principal Figgins "Yes she is here. She told me everything. You're just going to let him get away with it? Does that school have no way to protect it's students? First it was Rachel now it's this Finn person. My daughter and son were acting in self defence. Oh really. What did that David Karofsky boy get for threatening another boys life? That's right one week suspension and he is still roaming the halls of that school. My kids defend themselves against bullying and you are talking expulsion. I will take this to the board mark my words. Goodbye."

Brittany ducks her head "I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have done that. They want to expel me?"

Whitney sighs "They want to expel you and Brayden. Don't worry honey we will get this sorted out. You have nothing to be sorry about. That boy was threatening your brother you had a right to defend him and yourself. Go lie down with Aidan I have to make a few phone calls."

Bryan walks in "Hey Brittany what are you doing home so soon?"

Brittany frowns "A boy tried to hit Bray and I twisted his arm and threatened if he did it again I'd rip it off and shove it down his throat. The boy was storming up to me with a slushy when he fell to the ground. Brayden helped him up and told him not to come near me or he would hurt him."

Bryan shakes his head "That school doesn't know how to protect it's students."

Brittany nods "I know. Mom just talked to Principal Figgins. It sounds like they want to expel Bray and I."

Bryan's eyes widen "What? Why? You were just defending yourselves."

Whitney comes in "I am on the phone with the school board now to discuss this with them."

Bryan rubs Brittany's shoulders "Go lie down with Aidan. Your mom and I will sort this out."

Brayden and Quinn walk in.

Bryan frowns "Did the school ask you to leave?"

Brayden shakes his head "No. That Finn kid kept glaring at me and talking smack with his friends. It was either leave or punch his face in. I chose leave. I hate using violence but when it comes to my family I will defend them with everything I am."

Bryan nods "I know. It's good that you know how to restrain yourself. Those karate lessons taught you a lot of discipline."

Brayden looks at Quinn then to his dad "Yeah they did."

Quinn whispers "So hot."

Santana smiles "I know. When Brittany throws some karate moves in with her dancing I drool a little."

Brittany comes in to the room "I'll have to throw a few more karate moves into my routines then. Don't worry I'll wait until you are more comfortable with who you are."

Santana looks Brittany up and down her tongue poking out to lick her lips. Brittany shakes her head following Aidan into her room.

* * *

Brittany comes out of her room "How did the calls go?"

Whitney looks up "There is a meeting with the school board Thursday at 11am."

Brittany sits down "I won't go to school until this is sorted out. I honestly don't feel safe there anymore."

Whitney frowns "You love learning. Your mind is like a sponge it absorbs everything. For that school to take that away from you is wrong."

Bryan and Brayden walk in, Bryan shakes his head "I agree. Both of you like school so much. With you wanting to avoid school like it's a plague is outrageous."

Brittany and Brayden look at each other "It is a plague right now."

Whitney and Bryan look at each other growling lowly "This must be stopped."

* * *

At the meeting Brittany and Brayden sit on one side of the room with their parents and Finn sits on the other with Burt and Carole.

Brittany and Brayden give their accounts of what happened. Finn gives a completely different one claiming he was going to give the slushy to Brittany as a peace offering when Brayden tripped and threatened him. When he went to defend himself Brittany twisted his arm and threatened she would tear it off and shove it down his throat if he did anything to Brayden.

Brittany and Brayden glare at him shaking their heads.

One of the board members leans forward "There are two different stories here. I am not sure which one to believe."

Santana stands up "I can help. I was there when it happened. Finn tripped. Brayden helped him up and told him not to hurt his sister. The reason Brayden thought he needed to do this was last week Finn yelled at Brittany for Rachel being put in jail. When Brayden told Finn to leave Brittany alone Finn clenched his fists. A teacher jumped in and stopped it from going further. I fear there are more problems to come for Brittany if Finn is not put to a stop."

Finn jumps up "Brittany got Rachel thrown in jail. All Rachel was trying to do was get Brittany to rejoin glee club. When simple talking didn't work Rachel upped the anti. It was a couple pictures. Big deal. She didn't deserve eight years. It's Brittany's fault she should be punished."

The room gasps in shock of Finn's words.

Brittany stands up "May I recommend an anti bullying/harassment/violence policy be implemented starting immediately at McKinley and the rest of the schools this board resides over. A slushy should be considered a weapon. Students get a slushy in the face all the time. When it gets in your eyes it hurts."

Finn growls "How would you know? You've never gotten a slushy in the face."

Quinn jumps up "She has to. Freshman year you threw one in her face because she was new. Santana and I convinced her to join the Cheerios so it wouldn't happen again."

Finn laughs "Oh yeah I remember. Your reaction was hilarious."

Puck walks in "Is this where that trial with the double B's and Finn is?"

A board director looks at him "This isn't a trial but yes you're in the right place."

Puck starts "We found out the glee club was disqualified from Nationals this morning right before the incident that is being discussed now. I saw Finn buying a slushy and asked him what he was going to do with it. He said he was going to throw it in Brittany's face and tell her there were more coming if she didn't get Rachel out of jail."

Finn scowls "Dude. Why are you doing this?"

Puck folds his arms across his chest "What Rachel did to get herself in jail was wrong. What Rachel did before that with the chasing Brittany down the hall and not leaving her alone when she was told to was wrong. I didn't do anything then and I feel horrible for that so I'm doing something now. Brittany and Brayden were acting in self defence."

Finn pushes Puck "Shut up Puck. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

Santana shouts "Brittany is not a hoe. You are a jerk Finn."

Finn turns to Santana "Shut up slut. I can't believe I slept with you."

One of the board directors shouts "That's enough. Finn Hudson you are suspended for the rest of the year. We will discuss the possibility of you returning to McKinley at the beginning of next year. Brittany and Brayden even though you acted in self defence what you did was wrong you are both suspended for two weeks. We will consider your proposal for an anti bullying/harassment/violence policy."

Brittany and Brayden look at each other frowning softly "Thank you your honours."

* * *

Brittany sits in a chair her eyes darting around the white room nervously, _Get a grip Brittany you are getting your cast off._

The doctor walks in "Well Brittany good news. Your cast can come off today. I want to put a brace on your knee for a week. You'll start physiotherapy in a few days. You will be on crutches for a bit longer then a cane until your knee is strong enough."

Brittany nods "Okay. Thank you doc."

When the cast is cut off a woman comes in "Hi Brittany. I'm Dr Stephenson I will be your physiotherapist. I want to let you know what we will be doing to get your knee back to full strength. We will start with some stretching then go to the pool and start working in there, it is hard to walk through water so it will strengthen the knee without aggravating anything. Then we will do some weights to get the strength up. I understand you are a dancer I am hoping to get your knee back to what it used to be so you can dance again."

Brittany smiles "I would really like that. Thank you."

The woman smiles "You are welcome. I can start working with you next Monday if you are ready."

Brittany nods "I can do that. What time?"

The woman looks at her clipboard "I have an appointment available after school on Monday."

Brittany asks "Can it be sooner? I don't have school for the next couple weeks so I can do morning appointments."

Dr Stephenson looks over her clipboard "I can pencil you in for 11am on Monday and Thursday for both weeks."

Brittany nods "Sounds good."

The woman smiles "Okay. I will meet you in the clinic waiting area on Monday" then leaves the room.

* * *

Brittany comes out of the room with a knee brace and crutches making her way to her parents.

Whitney stands up "How did it go?"

Brittany smiles "Good. I start physiotherapy on Monday at 11am. Oh shoot. I should have checked with you guys first. I'm sorry."

Whitney waves her off "Nonsense Brittany. With you and Brayden not in school Monday he can take you or stay home with Aidan while I take you. It's fine really."

Santana pouts "I wanted to be there."

Brittany runs her finger along Santana's bottom lip "Don't pout gorgeous. You can come next time. Well actually the next three are already scheduled too. They are Thursday next week and then Monday, Thursday the week after all at 11am. I figured I wasn't in school so why not put it in the morning."

Santana's pout deepens. Brittany bops her nose "Don't you have a free period from 10:30 to lunch those days."

Santana brightens "You were thinking of me when you set it up."

Brittany smiles "You've been there for me this whole time. Did you seriously think I would exclude you from this?"

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany helping her balance on one leg "Thank you. I will take you on Monday and Thursday then the Monday and Thursday after that and whatever your next appointments are. I'm there."

Brittany holds up her pinky "Pinky promise."

Santana links their pinkies "Always."

* * *

Santana, Quinn, Brayden and Brittany walk into McKinley High for their first day of Senior year to Finn talking to one of the other football players. He turns to Brittany smiling sweetly.

Santana growls "So fricking charming. He thinks he can just smile it all away."

Finn walks up to them "Hey Brittany. How are you? I think you'll be quite surprised later today."

Santana spits "What the hell is that supposed me? Leave Brittany alone."

Finn laughs "I'm not who you should be worried about. We are doing recruiting for glee club you four should think about joining well actually we only need three of you. We will have a fourth later."

Brayden grits his teeth "I don't know what you're playing at but we are not joining your stupid glee club."

Finn growls "You don't speak for them. If they want to they can join. Let them speak."

Quinn and Santana shake their heads "We are not joining glee club."

Finn looks at Brittany "What about you Britt? Are you joining glee club?"

Brittany grits her teeth "Only my friends call me Britt. You are not my friend. No I am not joining glee club."

Finn shrugs "Suit yourself. We got a member that will ensure a Nationals win for us. You'll find out who they are later."

Brittany rolls her eyes "Whatever. Shut up."

* * *

Brittany looks at the piano in the cafeteria "What's that doing here?"

The glee club breaks into We Got the Beat. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Brayden roll their eyes shaking there heads.

Brittany whispers "I want one of those pianos. I saw Sue ripping out the wires of one of them in the hallway outside her office."

Brayden whispers "Oh I can already picture what to do with the repainting of the torn up piano."

Quinn leans forward "Why are we whispering?"

Brittany smiles "We can. What other reason do we need?"

Santana smiles "None."

At the quad Santana watches Blaine perform It's Not Unusual.

When Blaine is joined by another person Quinn spits "What's she doing here?"

Santana adds "Since when does eight months equal eight years?"

Santana looks at the Cheerios nodding towards the purple piano. The cheerios dance around the piano pouring accelerant on it. Quinn takes the cigarette from some kid flicking it onto the piano. The piano goes up in flames sending everybody reeling backwards away from the piano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I hope I haven't lost any of you. Happy Holidays.**

* * *

Brittany walks up to a girl standing at her locker "Sup Motta?"

The girl looks at Brittany shrugging "Not much. You?"

Brittany sighs "She's back so I'm not doing to good. I have a plan to take her down a peg or two though. I need your help."

The girl smiles "Anything."

Brittany nods "Cool. I'll come by after school we can hash things out. I don't want to say anything here there are ears everywhere."

The girl closes her locker "Alright. See you later. Can you bring Aidan? I miss the little monkey."

Brittany shrugs "I guess I could. He loves your dad and you. Your dad is kind of part of the plan anyway. Buttering him up might work better."

The girl shimmies a little "Sweet."

* * *

Brittany walks up to Quinn "I need to ask you something. Outside of school."

Quinn furrows her brow "What? Why does it have to be outside of school?"

Brittany looks around "You'll find out later."

Santana walks up to Quinn as Brittany is walking away "What was that all about?"

Quinn shrugs "I have no idea. She said she wanted to ask me something outside of school."

Santana looks in the direction Brittany went offering "I can talk to her if you want."

Quinn shakes her head noticing the distressed look on Santana's face "What did you do?"

Santana looks to Quinn "What makes you think I did something?"

Quinn folds her arms across her chest "The look on your face. Brittany hasn't talked to you yet."

Santana sighs "I didn't do anything. I don't know why she hasn't talked to me."

* * *

Quinn sits across from Brittany "Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?"

Brittany looks at her "They have good pie here and there are no glee club eavesdroppers way out here. Hi Santana."

Santana turns around "Now you notice me. You were ignoring me all day."

Brittany frowns "I was not doing it on purpose. I'm sorry. Come here."

Santana sits beside Brittany with a slight pout.

Brittany runs her thumb across Santana's bottom lip "Don't do that."

Brittany whispers in Santana's ear making a blush appear on her cheeks.

Santana pushes Brittany back softly "Stop you're making me blush. I totally want all those things you were just offering, later. Why are we here?"

Brittany puts her arm around Santana's shoulders pulling her closer "Okay, so. Quinn how would you feel about Shelby Corcoran teaching at McKinley? Well not really teaching more like coaching another glee club."

Quinn's eyes widen "What? How are we going to do that?"

Brittany shrugs "I have my ways. I just need to know if you're okay with Shelby being back."

Quinn nods "Definitely. I see you with Aidan and I want a chance to get to know Beth. I approve of what you are arranging that will get her here."

Brittany smiles "Sweet. I have to go discuss my plans with the person that will be doing this," bopping Santana's nose Brittany adds "I will see you later to fulfill all those promises I made to you."

Santana giggles looking down at the table.

* * *

Quinn puts her tray down on the table Brittany, Santana and Brayden are sitting at "I just overheard Rachel complaining about some girls horrible audition for glee club. I don't think they are letting her in."

Brittany furrows her brow "Don't they have a whoever auditions gets in policy?"

Quinn shrugs "Apparently this girl was so bad they are talking about negating that and not allowing her in."

Santana shakes her head "That's not right. So glad I am not in glee club anymore."

Mack taps Brittany on the shoulder "It's all set. She is here."

Brittany nods "Wait two weeks then go for it."

Mack smiles softly "Okay."

Rachel drops her tray on the table shouting "Shelby is starting her own glee club. Nationals is a long shot now. She led Vocal Adrenaline to four consecutive National Championships. We are doomed, DOOMED."

Brittany snorts trying to hold her laughter back.

Rachel glares at her "What are you laughing at?"

Brittany looks at her "None of your business."

Rachel opens her mouth to speak but Quinn speaks first "Drama queen much? You know you can't always get what you want."

Rachel smirks "I always get what I want. People just can't say no to me. When they do I keep trying until they say yes. It's called determination."

Santana looks at her "It's called being a selfish brat. Sooner or later it's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Brittany stands up "I'm not hungry anymore. Bye Rachel enjoy your lunch."

Rachel shrugs going back to her seat.

* * *

Puck walks up to Quinn "Are we going to get to see Beth now that Shelby is here?"

Quinn shrugs "I have no idea. Let her come to us if that's what she wants."

Puck sighs "I really want to get to know her. I mean I'm not ready to be a dad but I'd like to know our child you know?"

Quinn offers a half smile "I would too but it's up to Ms Corcoran whether or not we get that chance. Be patient Puck."

Puck looks at Brayden "Sup dude? You should join the football team I see how good your arm is when you and Brittany throw the ball around."

Brayden furrows his brows "Isn't quarterback Finn's position? Plus I don't want to get clocked every ten seconds."

Brittany adds "What's the point of standing in a line and waiting for some guy to hit you?"

Brayden points "Britt has a point there. I'd rather play basketball or soccer."

Puck shrugs one shoulder "Suit yourself dude. Bye Quinn."

Brayden watches him leave "Do I have to worry about that guy?"

Quinn turns Brayden's face to her "When it comes to you and him there is no competition. It's you all the way."

Brayden blushes slightly looking down at the table, Quinn raises his face kissing him softly "I love you."

Brayden beams "I love you too."

Brittany makes a gagging sound, Santana slaps her arm softly "Stop it."

Brittany rubs at her arm "Ow."

Santana shakes her head "I didn't hit you that hard," kissing the arm she hit Santana whispers "Better?"

Brittany shakes her head no Santana pecks Brittany's lips quickly "How about now?"

Brittany nods "Yeah. Thanks. I love you."

Santana smiles "I love you too."

* * *

Mercedes walks up to Santana while she is at her locker "You should join Mrs Corcoran's new glee club. Our voices together would dominate the show choir world."

Santana closes her locker "I don't know. I mean without Brittany's moves we got nothing. Mike has got some skill."

Mercedes shrugs "Ask Brittany to join too."

Santana frowns "Let me think about it okay. I will ask Britt about joining the club."

Mercedes nods "Sure."

* * *

Brittany sits beside Santana in their next class "What did Mercedes want?"

Santana looks at her "She asked me to join Shelby's new show choir. I told her I couldn't join without you. Do you want to join with me?"

Brittany smiles "Sure I guess." Whispering lowly "Sweet it worked."

Santana furrows her brow "What?"

Brittany shakes her head "Nothing."

After class Santana pulls Brittany into the janitors closet "Did you plan this?"

Brittany looks around "You pulled me in here that leads me to believe you planned this."

Santana shakes her head "Not this Brittany. The Shelby thing."

Brittany tilts her head "I don't know what you are talking about. If I did know I wouldn't want to talk about it at school where there are ears everywhere."

Santana pulls Brittany close muttering against her lips "Then we will talk about it later," then presses her lips against Brittany's.

Brittany moans deepening the kiss and pulling Santana impossibly closer.

* * *

Quinn walks in to the room Shelby is assigned for here glee club "I would like to join your glee club."

Shelby looks up "Sounds like a good idea. How are you Quinn?"

Quinn smiles "Good. How are you?"

Shelby nods "I am good. I need more time to decide on you seeing Beth. You in the glee club could help me decide. I'd get a chance to get to know you."

The corner of Quinn's lip twitches "Okay. Take your time deciding. I would like to get to know her but I understand that it is your decision. When are rehearsals?"

Shelby smiles "Wow. That is so grown up of you Quinn. Thank you. I'm not sure about rehearsal times yet, right now there are like three people in the club right now so I haven't solidified anything yet. I will let you know okay."

Quinn turns to the door "Okay. Thank you Ms Corcoran."

* * *

Brittany and Santana walk up to Mercedes "So who else in Ms Corcoran's glee club besides us?"

Mercedes squeals excitedly leading them to the room where Quinn, Mack and Sugar are standing at the piano.

Sugar claps "Yay more people to help me win."

Brittany looks to Santana mouthing "Easy."

Santana rolls her eyes huffing.

Shelby interrupts the tension "Alright we need a name for our club. Any suggestions?"

Santana and Brittany shout out suggestions, Shelby shakes her head "No we need something that describes what we are to the other teams."

Mercedes announces "What we are is trouble for the other teams."

Shelby smiles "The Trouble Tones."

The room is filled with cheers.

* * *

Finn and Mr Schue sit in on the Trouble Tones performance of Candy Man.

Finn gulps "This is trouble."

Mr Schue adds "Big trouble."

At the door to the auditorium Rachel scowls at the girls on the stage shaking her head, _This is not happening. Not during my Senior year. I have to stop this._ Huffing she spins and storms away.

* * *

Shelby claps "That was great ladies. All we need now is five more girls."

Brittany raises her hand "Ms Corcoran I am all for showing girl power but would it be okay if we got a few guys in here? I know my brother is a good dancer, he can sing too."

Shelby furrows her brow "I don't know Brittany. Let's see if we can get twelve girls. I'll give it a week, if we don't have twelve by then we will bring it up again. Okay?"

Brittany nods "Okay."

Santana offers her pinky "It was a good suggestion Britt-Britt."

Brittany mumbles "Thanks San" taking the pinky.

* * *

Brittany plays with her food frowning at it.

Brayden nudges her "What's wrong Britt?"

Brittany sighs "I asked Ms Corcoran if we could allow boys in the new club. She didn't like the idea."

Brayden shrugs "Maybe she would change her mind when you beat the New Directions. There are some good performers in that group. I can join then."

Brittany looks up smiling softly "Okay. I guess that will work."

Brayden nods "Good. Now eat. You are teaching Aidan bad table manners."

Brittany looks at Aidan who is copying what Brittany is doing. Brittany starts to eat her food watching as Aidan does the same.

Santana speaks "I was wondering when you two would start eating properly."

Brittany looks up "Santana. How long have you been there?"

Santana shrugs "Long enough to see you and Aidan are two peas in a pod. I guess it is like mother like son."

Brittany shakes her head "No. Are you going to join us or just stand there looking gorgeous."

Santana sits beside Aidan "Hey little man. How are you?"

Aidan smiles "I good. How you?"

Santana returns the smile "Good. How's the food?"

Aidan shrugs "Good. I think."

Santana nods "Good. I like to eat good food."

Santana puts some food on her plate looking at Brittany confused when she jumps "Is everything okay Britt?"

Brittany glares at her "Fine. I think something touched my leg."

Aidan suggests "Lord Ugington. He likes what we eating."

Brittany jumps again Santana smirks "That darn cat."

Brittany shakes her head mouthing "You are so going to get it later."

Santana mouths back "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Brittany bites her lip, Aidan points "Why you doing that?"

Brittany looks at him "Uh I was checking for food on my lip."

Aidan sticks his tongue out licking his lips "That what your tongue for silly."

Santana looks at Brittany slowly licking her lips. Brittany kicks her softly whispering "Stop it."

After everybody is done eating Brayden stands "Who wants to go to the park?"

Aidan starts to squirm in his seat "Me, me."

Brayden smiles "How would like a little uncle/nephew bonding time?"

Aidan smiles "Yeah. That okay momma?"

Brittany smiles "That is fine Aidan."

* * *

When the two boys leave Santana attacks Brittany's lips.

Brittany pulls back "You should be punished for what you just did. Aidan was right there."

Santana leans forward "I want what you promised me the other day. I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that in front of Aidan. Punish me later right now I want you."

Brittany sighs "Fine. I am a person of my word so let's go before my parents get back with Andrea."

Santana grabs Brittany's hand leading her upstairs. Once in Brittany's room Brittany pins Santana to the wall attaching her lips to Santana's neck. Santana moans pulling Brittany closer fumbling with her pants.

Brittany steadies her hands "Easy Santana. We can get your punishment out of the way now. No touching."

Santana screeches "What? No. Punish me later. You know I like to touch while we do this. Please don't make me not touch you. Please."

Brittany sighs "What should your punishment be then?"

Santana leans forward capturing Brittany's lips again "Let's talk about this later please."

Brittany puts her hands on Santana's chest "Wow. That no touching threat did a number on you."

Santana nods softly, Brittany kisses her slowly "I have to fulfill my word first."

Santana beams "I can touch you?"

Brittany takes off her shirt and pants "You can't enjoy this if you aren't touching me. This is all about you after all."

Santana rips her clothes off jumping on Brittany "Thank you, thank you. Wait, I'm not hurting your knee am I?"

Brittany carries them to her bed lowering them onto it "No you're not. You ready?"

Santana leans up kissing Brittany and pulling her on top of her. Both girls share moans.

Brittany collapses beside a satiated Santana "Holy. That was."

Santana finishes "Awesome. You really know how to rock a girls world."

Brittany kisses Santana's shoulder "I just know what my girl likes."

Santana sighs "Yeah you do."

Brittany sits up "We need to get cleaned up. I don't want Aidan coming into a room that smells like sex. You change the sheets I'll start the shower."

Santana whimpers "Shower? I want a bath. You know I like the extra contact after."

Brittany bends down kissing Santana "I know. It's just Aidan is going to come home any minute. He will come looking for me. Next time I promise."

Santana grumbles "Fine. I'm showering with you then we can change the sheets."

Brittany goes to her drawer getting clothes for both of them, Santana huffs "We have to get dressed to."

Brittany turns "I will make it up to you I promise."

Santana utters "You better."

Brittany shakes her head taking Santana's hand "Let's start in the shower then."

Santana's mood brightens "Okay."

A loud knocking on the door interrupts them "Hey girls you'll use up all the hot water. I changed the sheets on your bed. I figured there was a reason you two have been in the shower for twenty minutes."

Brittany detaches her lips from Santana "Thanks mom. We will be right out."

* * *

Aidan runs up to Brittany "Momma we had so much fun. We went on the swings and the slide and the jungle gym."

Brittany ruffles his hair "That's great monkey. You're going to have to wait for your bath. I had an extra long shower."

Aidan asks "You really dirty?"

Brayden, Whitney and Santana snort at the implication. Brittany glares them all quiet.

Kneeling down Brittany adds "I just really like being clean."

Aidan shrugs "Okay. I like clean too. We read while we wait for hot water?"

Brittany nods "Sounds like a good idea. Go pick a book."

Aidan runs from the room coming back with a book "This one."

Brittany takes it "Okay let's go to the livingroom."

* * *

Whitney walks up to Santana "I called your mom and told her you would be spending the night. I know how much Brittany dislikes being away from you after what you two did."

Santana smiles "Thanks. Don't worry I won't hurt Brittany or Aidan."

Whitney nods "Oh I know. If you do I will destroy you. I may not look like I can but I will snap you like a twig."

Whitney takes a toothpick snapping it in half. Santana gulps looking at the two pieces. Brayden smirks, _Watch out for momma bear. She will do whatever it takes to protect her cubs._

Whitney adds "That goes for you too Quinn."

Quinn gulps nodding profusely "I got it Mrs Pierce."

Whitney looks between the two girls "Good. How is school going? I heard you three joined a new glee club."

Quinn and Santana look at each other both daring the other to speak, Santana finally answers "It's good. Yeah another glee club was made when the New Directions didn't accept someone who auditioned."

Whitney furrows her brow "I thought all you had to do was audition and you were in."

Quinn shrugs "This girl was so bad they didn't follow that."

Whitney shakes her head "That's not right. Are you going to be in the club too Brayden?"

Brayden shakes his head "No. It's an all girls club. I am hoping once they beat the New Directions they will let in some of those members. That's when I will join."

Whitney frowns "They won't let in that Berry girl and her T-Rex boyfriend join will they?"

Quinn and Santana shake their heads "Hell no. Sorry. No. We will make sure of that."

Whitney sighs "Good."

* * *

Brittany walks in "The hot water should be back now. I'm going to give Aidan a bath then go to bed."

Santana looks at her "I'll be right there."

Brittany nods "Okay. What were you guys talking about?"

Quinn smiles "Just school. Good night Britt."

Brittany shrugs "Alright. Good night."

Brittany turns picking up Aidan and carrying him upstairs. Santana looks at Whitney then in the direction Brittany went. Whitney nods Santana heads upstairs after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs Corcoran walks up to Quinn "Hi Quinn. I was wondering if you could babysit Beth tomorrow night."

Quinn looks at her shocked "Really? I would love to. What time did you need me to come over?"

Mrs Corcoran smiles "That's great. How does six o clock sound? I can give you a quick tour of the place walk you through her nightly routine. It's important to stick to the routine."

Quinn nods "I know exactly what you mean. I've been watching Brittany with her uh little sister. That girl has a strict routine. If she doesn't follow it she gets cranky. I want what is best for Beth I will definitely follow your routine. I will be there at six. Thank you so much for the opportunity Mrs Corcoran."

Mrs Corcoran nods "You deserve it Quinn. You have shown great responsibility and kindness. There is no one I would rather leave her with."

Quinn smiles "Thank you for those kind words. They mean a lot to me."

Mrs Corcoran returns the smile "You are welcome. I'll see you tomorrow morning for glee club."

Quinn bounces slightly "See you tomorrow."

When Mrs Corcoran is out of sight Quinn jumps in the air pumping her fist.

Brayden walks up "What is this? Did you get some good news?"

Quinn hugs him tightly "Mrs Corcoran asked me to babysit Beth tomorrow. I'm really excited about it."

Brayden smiles "That is great news. I'm proud of you."

Quinn kisses him intensely "Thank you. I love you."

Brayden rubs his nose against Quinn's "I love you too."

* * *

Quinn knocks on the door ten minutes early. _I hope she doesn't mind me being early._

Mrs Corcoran opens the door "Hello Quinn. You are early. That's good. I just fed Beth. She should be ready for bed soon. She needs a bath then bed at six thirty."

Quinn nods "I can do that." Noticing all the crib pieces on the floor she offers "I could get Brayden over here to set up the crib if you want."

Mrs Corcoran nods "That would be great. No dirty business though."

Quinn raises her right hand "I promise he will come to put the crib together then leave."

Mrs Corcoran smiles "Would he be able to get here before I leave? I would like to meet him."

Quinn bites her lip "I can see."

Quinn texts him then looks at Mrs Corcoran "He isn't that far away. He will be here in five minutes. He's going to bring Brittany too. She'll make sure nothing naughty happens."

Mrs Corcoran laughs "That sounds great."

Five minutes later there is a knock on the door Mrs Corcoran opens it Brayden immediately informs "Don't worry we didn't speed."

Mrs Corcoran shakes her head "Good to know. This is the crib."

Brayden looks at all the pieces "Oh wow. Don't worry Mrs Corcoran we will have it together in five minutes."

Mrs Corcoran's eyes widen "Please don't put it together quickly. Take your time. Make sure it is done correctly."

Brittany adds "It will be completely safe too. That little one is way to cute to be put in any kind of danger. Not that we wouldn't keep her safe if she wasn't cute."

Mrs Corcoran puts her hands on Brittany's shoulder "It's okay Brittany I know what you mean."

Brittany nods "Okay. Have fun tonight."

Mrs Corcoran hands Beth to Quinn "She'll settle down when I leave. Just sing Itsy Bitsy Spider," then leaves.

* * *

Quinn starts to get stressed by Beth's crying.

Brittany puts her hand on Quinn's shoulder "Take a deep breath Quinn. She is responding to your nervousness. Calm yourself down. This isn't about you Quinn, it's about her. Make her feel safe in your arms."

Quinn takes a calming breath "It's okay Beth. Your momma is coming back."

Brittany hands a teddy bear to Quinn who starts tickling Beth with it. Beth squeals happily.

Quinn looks at Brittany "Thank you Britt."

Brittany shrugs "No problem. I panicked the first time I was left alone with Aidan. I had no idea what I was doing. You'll get the hang of it just be patient."

Quinn nods "Okay."

Brittany asks "Should we bathe her now?"

Quinn's eyes widen, Brittany soothes "I'll walk you through it don't worry. You are the one giving her the bath though."

Quinn takes a breath "Let's do this."

Brittany takes Beth leading them to the bathroom "The key is to hold your wrist under the water or dip your elbow in. If it's to hot on either of them it's to hot for Beth."

Quinn concludes "So it's like warming a bottle."

Brittany nods "Yeah exactly. Okay now make sure you have everything you need close by. Baby shampoo, wash cloth, towel and pyjamas. Do not leave her alone. Always stay at least an arms length away. I like to be closer just in case."

Quinn shakes her head "Wow lots of information."

Brittany sighs "Sorry but this is really important."

Quinn nods "I know. Go on. Please."

Brittany shrugs "That's all I got. I can stay with you if you want."

Quinn smiles "Please."

Brittany sits on the toilet "This seat is actually kind of comfy. How is the water?"

Quinn puts her elbow in "It feels good. Alright shampoo, wash cloth, towel and pyjamas. I think I've got everything."

Brittany looks at a fully clothed Beth in her arms "The baby is still dressed."

Quinn blushes "Right. Beth."

Quinn carefully undresses Beth then sets her in the tub gently washing her body then her hair. Beth starts splashing around in the tub giggling happily. Quinn watches smiling widely. After a little bit Quinn takes her out of the tub drying her off and putting her in her pyjamas. Beth sways slightly yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Brittany informs "Always make sure the water is completely drained. Any standing water is dangerous."

Quinn turns to the tub "Completely drained. We are good."

The three girls come out of the bathroom to see a put together crib "I double checked all the instructions, made sure all the nuts and bolts are tight. I even stood in it to make sure it wouldn't break, then I rechecked everything to make sure I didn't break anything. It's good."

Brittany opens her mouth, Brayden raises a finger "It's perfect Britt. I would put Aidan in it. You know I adore that little man."

Brittany looks it over checking the instructions and comparing it to what she is seeing. Then looking over everything again.

Brittany nods "I approve. Care for a lullaby to put this little one to sleep?"

The three sing softly with Quinn rocking softly. Beth slowly falls asleep. Brayden moves the crib into the room with all of Beth's things. Brittany checks everything over again to make sure nothing changed nodding and stepping away. Quinn puts her in the crib slowly walking away and quietly leaving the room.

Brittany taps Brayden whispering "We should go I don't think Mrs Corcoran would approve of us being here right now. We were just here to put the crib together. Quinn we will be at the café across the street if you need anything."

Quinn nods "Okay. Thank you."

Brittany smiles "You did great tonight Quinn. I'm proud of you."

Brayden kisses her cheek "I am too love."

Quinn beams "Thank you."

* * *

Mrs Corcoran comes home to a clean and quiet house, Quinn stands up from her position on the couch whispering "Welcome home. Brayden put the crib together it's in the room with all of Beth's things. He double checked everything, Brittany even looked it over, it's great. I didn't want you coming home to a messy house so I cleaned up a bit. Did you have fun?"

Mrs Corcoran smiles "It was great. This is incredible. You did good Quinn. I saw Brittany and Brayden in the café across the street. Why didn't they stay?"

Quinn shrugs "All they were called for is putting together the crib. When that was done they left. I hope you don't mind but Brittany walked me through giving her a bath. I had never done anything like that before I needed the confidence boost."

Mrs Corcoran nods "That's fine. Thank you for tonight."

Quinn smiles "Not a problem Mrs Corcoran."

Mrs Corcoran pulls out her wallet, Quinn stops her "Don't worry about it. This was about me getting to be with Beth. I am honoured for the opportunity."

Mrs Corcoran looks at her "Are you sure Quinn?"

Quinn nods "I'm positive. If you ever need anybody to watch Beth I am here. Use the money you would give a babysitter for something nice for her."

Mrs Corcoran nods "Okay. Thank you Quinn."

Quinn bounces from heel to toe "I really liking being around Beth. I promise to be the best person I can be to stay in her life. I appreciate any chance you give me to be there for her."

Mrs Corcoran smiles "Keep impressing me and I will give you more opportunities. You should go home it is getting late. Thank you again. Good night."

Quinn gathers up her stuff "Good night."

* * *

Puck storms up to Quinn "What the hell? You asked your boyfriend to build Beth's crib. She is our baby. Why didn't you call me?"

Quinn shakes her head "Beth is not our baby. She is Shelby's. We may have given her life but Shelby is her mom. We gave up our parental rights when we handed Beth over to Shelby."

Puck folds his arms across his chest "How could you do this to me? I can't believe you right now."

Mrs Corcoran interrupts "Excuse me but I gave Quinn permission to call Brayden. Quinn was already there she saw the pieces of the crib scattered in my livingroom and provided me with an option. I took it."

Puck glares between the two women then waves his arms in the air grumbling as he walked away. When he runs into Brayden he throws him against the lockers.

Brayden shouts "What the hell was that about?"

Puck growls "Stay away from my daughter."

Brayden shakes his heads "What are you talking about? That crib building thing. It was in pieces on the livingroom floor. I wasn't going to let that little girl sleep in her play pen all the time. Mrs Corcoran deserves a good night sleep too, if Beth wasn't in her play pen she was probably in the bed with Mrs Corcoran. I put a crib together, what's wrong with that?"

Puck puts his finger in Brayden's face "You don't get to say her name. The problem is that is my child. I should of been the one to put the crib together."

Brayden sighs "I'm sorry dude. You are right. I shouldn't have over stepped. There will be other opportunities for you to step up, make your self available for them."

Puck stands there with his mouth open staring, _Is this kid for real. I was pushing him around and he says that. This kid is kind of rad._

Holding out his fist for a fist bump Puck says "Thanks man. Totally wasn't expecting that outcome. I will make myself available to other opportunities."

Brayden bumps the fist "I won't over step anymore."

Puck shrugs "You're kind of cool. Beth deserves to have two good men looking out for her."

Brayden nods "I will definitely do that. Man that kid is adorable she is going to be a heartbreaker. Let's make a pact to make sure no one breaks that little girls heart."

Puck nods taking the offered hand and shaking it "I can make that pact."

* * *

Santana walks up to Brittany "I heard what you did for Quinn."

Brittany looks at Santana confused, Santana looks at Brittany with adoration "Helping with Beth."

Brittany shrugs "I had to. Quinn is my friend she looked so scared. I couldn't let her down. That and I couldn't let Beth get hurt. Screaming like she was could have left her with a sore throat then it would have been way worse."

Santana bops Brittany's nose "You are adorable. I know Quinn really appreciated it. So much that I might have to beat her up when she tries to steal you away."

Brittany laughs "I don't want anybody but you Santana. If Quinn even thinks about hurting Bray like that I will end her."

Santana shakes her head "You are spending way to much time with me."

Brittany takes Santana's hand "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Santana raises their hands kissing Brittany's knuckles "Me neither."

* * *

Brittany walks down the hall furrowing her brow, _Why is everybody standing around?_

Finn's voice hits her ears "You know what you are Santana? A coward."

Brittany growls "What did you just say?"

Finn glares at her "Stay out of this Brittany this doesn't involve you. This is between me and Santana."

Brittany shakes her head "Uh, uh. I am ninety percent sure I heard you say my name. That means I am involved in this. Santana is the bravest person I know. It's you who are the coward fetus face. Before I got here I heard whisperings of what you said. How could you say that to her? You're a homophobe."

Finn raises her eyebrows "What did you just call me? I am not a homophobe."

Brittany nods "Yes you are. With how you treated Kurt before he became your brother. Now what you just said to Santana. How could you attack her for that? You are supposed to be her friend. Friends accept you for who you are not attack you for it. You Finn Hudson are the biggest coward of them all. The only thing you found 'wrong' with Santana is the fact that she may or may not be gay. Then you call her out on it in a crowded hallway. Get out of my face before I do something I won't regret like crack one of your nuts."

Finn opens his mouth but Puck steps between them "Walk away Finn or it won't be Brittany you have to worry about."

Finn's eyes dart between Puck and Brittany before he huffs and walks away.

* * *

Brittany smiles softly "Thanks Puck. Brayden told me how upset you got about the crib building thing. I'm sorry we over stepped."

Puck waves his hand "Don't worry about that I'm over it. The crib needed to be built. I actually looked over the instructions and I would not have been able to do it, I'm glad Brayden was able to."

Brittany nods "Be available for other opportunities because they will come."

Puck tilts his head "That's what Brayden said. I have told Mrs Corcoran I wanted to help with Beth. She said she would consider it."

Brittany offers her fist "That's rad man."

Puck laughs "Don't ever do that again."

Brittany laughs "Okay. I got to go."

Puck nods "Later."

Brittany turns to Santana "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Santana nods "Yeah. What you did that was awesome Brittany. Thank you."

Brittany looks around offering her pinky "I could take you home if you want. We don't have to do anything I just thought you would want out of here."

Santana takes the pinky "I would really like that. I could use some cuddles."

Brittany nods "Would you be up to a Pierce sandwich? I could take you to my house for some Brittanaidan cuddles."

Santana squeezes the pinky "That is exactly what I need."

Brittany leads Santana to her car heading home.

* * *

When the two get to the Pierce house Aidan jumps up "Momma. Santana why you look so sad?"

Santana chokes "I had a rough afternoon. Can I get some cuddles? You and your mom are really good at cuddling."

Aidan nods "We can do that. Right momma?"

Brittany nods "We sure can monkey? Go to the bathroom okay so we can hold Santana without going on breaks."

Aidan runs to the bathroom.

Whitney steps in "What is going on? Why aren't you two in school?"

Brittany sighs "Finn said some bad things to Santana that upset her. I brought her here for some double Pierce cuddling. I hope that's okay."

Whitney nods "I'll call Maribel and let her know where Santana is."

Santana whispers "Thank you Mrs Pierce."

Aidan runs up to them "Okay I ready."

Brittany runs her fingers through his hair "You go get settled with Santana I have to go to the bathroom now."

Aidan takes Santana's hand "Let's go San, I show you the way."

Santana lets him pull her to Brittany's bed where they lie down and he cuddles into her left side. Santana sighs kissing him on the top of his head.

Brittany leans against the door frame "Looks like you don't need me."

Santana reaches for her "Yes I do. Come here."

Brittany lies down pulling both of them into her and whispering "We will get through this together. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much Santana."

Santana sobs softly tightening her grip on Brittany. Aidan hears the sob and tightens his hold on her "I love you too Tana."

Santana sniffles "I love both of you too."

* * *

Brittany stands on the stage as Santana jumps off heading to Finn "What did you just say to her?"

Finn looks flustered "I said how good you were."

Santana clenches her fist "No you didn't."

Brittany walks quickly to the end of the stage, _Don't hit him Santana. I know you're upset but don't hit him._

Rachel defends "He literally just said that."

Santana spits "Everyone is going to know because of you."

Brittany steps off the stage standing behind Santana ready to hold her back.

Finn counters "The whole school already knows."

Santana yells "Not just the school. Everyone."

Finn questions "What are you talking about?"

Santana raises her hand to slap him.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist pulling her back "He's not worth it Santana. You could get suspended. Save this anger for sectionals. Do not sink to his level. You are better than this."

Santana struggles out of Brittany's grip storming out of the auditorium.

Brittany shakes her head at Finn "Imbecile," then follows Santana.

* * *

Brittany walks up to Kurt with a stack of brochures "Hi Kurt."

Kurt looks at her "Hey Britt. What do you have there?"

Brittany hands the brochures to Kurt "They are other schools in New York that have musical theatre programs."

Kurt opens his mouth to speak, Brittany cuts him off "Look I know you want to be in New York. Did you ever think about if you changed your mind about Musical Theatre? If you went to NYADA and decided you didn't like it you wouldn't be able to change majors. What if you wanted to go into fashion or writing? There aren't many rolls for people like you on Broadway. If you wanted to star in one you would have to write them yourselves. You are a fashion leader Kurt, you could do awesome things with your own line. NYADA doesn't offer any of that. Give yourself options Kurt. Picking a college is a lot like picking a new car. You don't just get the first one you look at. You look at all your options then pick what is best for you. NYADA is great but it might not be the school for someone as awesome as you. I just want what is best for you Kurt. You are my friend. Think about it. Okay."

Kurt blinks a couple times "Wow. That was, wow. I will think about it. Thank you Brittany."

Brittany nods "You're welcome. See you around."

* * *

Finn walks up to Santana "Come to glee. I have an idea for an assignment and it won't work without you."

Santana folds her arms across her chest "No way. Whatever your idea is I don't care. I am not letting you save the day after you destroyed it."

Finn shrugs "Suit yourself. I'll just get Brittany suspended. She threatened me, now that we have a no violence policy that counts as a suspendable offence."

Santana glares "Why are you doing this?"

Brittany walks up "Nice try Hudson but that threat won't work. I already told Principal Figgins what I did and I'm still here. Before you say you are going to challenge it with the school board I will tell you it already happened. They all agreed I stay in this school. You have a reputation as a bully Finn. With what happened last year you lost your credibility. You don't rule this school anymore."

Finn shakes his head "That, that's not true. You're lying."

Principal Figgins walks up "No she isn't. Brittany did confess to what happened in the hallway. There were other students in the hall that said you instigated it and Brittany was defending Santana. The appeal was denied. You however are banned from Sectionals. Your actions have consequences Finn these are yours."

Finn gapes "That's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong. What about what Santana did?"

Figgins shakes his head "What you did was worse Finn."

Finn slaps the books out of a passing students hands "This sucks." Pointing at Brittany he adds "You will pay for this."

Figgins adds "Three weeks suspension Finn."

Finn shrieks "What? Why?"

Figgins shakes his head "You can't slap books out of students hands and threaten people."

Santana waves goodbye taking Brittany's hand and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Kurt walks up to Brittany "Congratulations."

Brittany furrows her brow "For what."

Kurt leans against the locker "You won. You got student council president."

Brittany's eyes widen "Really? That is so cool. I know you wanted to put this on your application. I'm sorry. Do you want to be my vice president? You had some really good ideas to change the school I think together we could do that. You could also put it on your application. I mean it's not president but it's something, right?"

Kurt smiles "It would be my honour. I was looking at all those brochures you gave me. I think NYU looks good. They have a really good fashion program. I could do both musical theatre and fashion. Test the waters and see what I like better."

Brittany squeals clapping her hands "That is brilliant. I'm so proud of you Kurt."

Kurt hugs her "Thank you Brittany."

Brittany picks him up moving away from the lockers and spinning them around.

Kurt taps her back "Okay Brittany your excitement is amusing but this is weird."

Brittany puts him down "Sorry. I do that when I'm really happy. Santana doesn't like it either."

Santana puts her arm around her "Not true. I'm getting used to it. I hear a celebration is in order Madam President."

Brittany blushes "We can celebrate later. Right now we need to focus on sectionals. Sorry Kurt right now you are the enemy we can't talk about it in front of you."

Kurt raises his hands in surrender "I completely understand. I bid you adieu."

Brittany waves "Bye Kurt."

* * *

At Sectionals the Trouble Tones perform Survivor/I Will Survive then jump right into Independent Women. When Sugar takes the lead and is singing well a few of the New Directions' jaws drop. From either end of the stage Brittany and Mack run to each other and start a backflip their feet connecting perfectly as they run up each other to add some extra height to the jump. When the two land they do the splits and spin themselves into a standing position. After they join in the finishing moves of the song. The crowd erupts in applause. A few New Directions members swallow lumps that have formed in their throats.

When the New Directions get on stage they perform ABC and Control. The crowd applauds but not as enthusiastically as with the Trouble Tones.

In the choir room the team recollects "Did you see that move Brittany and that other girl did in Independent Women? It was insane. They had the crowd after that. I thought we had it in the bag until that happened. Now I have no idea who is going to win."

Rachel storms in "You will for sure. I told Mr Figgins Shelby and Puck slept together. They have to be disqualified now."

Puck jumps in "That's not true though. How could you do that Rachel? That's your mom."

Rachel folds her arms across her chest "Shelby is not my mom. She may have given birth to me but that is all she did. She should have never come back. I wasn't going to say anything until Brittany and the other girl did that flip thing. That's when we lost the competition. We can't lose. We have to win Nationals this year. This is my last chance. I'm not losing my chance to those traitors."

Mr Schue shakes his head "That was not right Rachel. Shelby could go to jail."

Rachel huffs "I don't care what happens to her. I did this so we could win."

* * *

The groups are gathered in the auditorium where the announcer declares "The group going onto Regionals is the Trouble Tones. Congratulations guys."

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief, _How could we lose? This is my senior year I can not lose._

Rachel storms into Figgins office "How could they have won? I told you Shelby slept with Puck, a student. That is a fireable offence."

Figgins leans forward "Rachel you could not have thought we would take your complaint seriously. You recently stuffed a ballot box so a fellow student could win the student council presidency. Last year you harassed a student because they quit glee club. Besides Shelby stepped down as show choir director because she felt the job was taking time away from her daughter. She was only staying until the competition ended."

Rachel brightens "That means without a director they must disband. The New Directions move on to Regionals. We win anyways. Don't worry I will go tell the Trouble Tones the news."

BSP

Rachel walks into the Trouble Tones choir room "Looks like you guys don't get to go on. I just got word that Shelby is no longer your director. Without a director you can't move on. You all are welcome to join the New Directions again because with you out we get the Regionals spot."

Brittany furrows her brow "What makes you think we won't be going to Regionals?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow "Did you not just hear me? I will say it louder. THE TROUBLE TONES DO NOT HAVE A DIRECTOR ANYMORE. THE REGIONALS SPOT AUTOMATICALLY GOES TO THE NEW DIRECTIONS. Did you get that Brittany?"

A tall blonde walks in "What's with all the yelling?"

Rachel spins around "Mrs Holliday what are you doing here?"

The woman smiles "I heard there was an opening for choir director. I applied. I heard you guys perform you were amazing. Have you thought of bringing in some male voices? It would add to your awesomeness. Not that I think an all girl group is bad or anything."

Brittany shrugs "Can we get some male voices in here? I know one that would love to join."

Mrs Holliday smiles "I thought you'd never ask."


	11. Chapter 11

Santana walks into the school smiling when she sees Brittany at her locker "Hi."

Brittany looks up "Hi."

Santana furrows her brow "What's wrong?"

Brittany frowns "I've taken away your voice. Your individuality. All you are is my puppet. I don't want to do that to you. I love you for who are. This fierce, passionate, caring, sensitive, gorgeous person and I took it away. I'm not letting you be you. In the hallway when Finn was attacking you I took over and just went crazy. I took you to my house instead of yours when I said I would take you home. When my mom asked what we were doing there I answered for you. Then when you were telling Finn how you felt after the mash up I stopped you. Finn tried to get you to do something I stepped in again. Whatever he had planned could have been good for you and I stomped all over that. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

Santana's eyes widen "What? No you aren't. Brittany..."

Brittany cuts her off "Brayden a nd Quinn are around too much. It's like it's the Brittany, Brayden and Quinn show. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

Santana caresses Brittany's cheek "You haven't been ignoring me. I don't feel like your puppet. I could have been suspended if I hit Finn. You saved me from that. If you hadn't have stepped in we wouldn't have kicked the New Directions' butts. Your mom can be kind of scary. Especially when it comes to you. Honestly if Brayden was barely around I would be really worried. You Brittany Pierce are a family person if your family wasn't in your life I would feel like I was taking something from you. When I told my grandma about me, about us and she kicked me out. I came to you and you took me to the park where we picnicked under the stars and you sang me You are So Beautiful. I love you so much."

Brittany looks down shyly "I like to make you smile. Your dimples drive me crazy."

Santana smiles widely. Brittany's knees buckle as she moans softly.

Santana looks around "Brittany stop. I don't know how or why you started to feel like you were a bad girlfriend but I assure you, you most certainly are not. You are so good to me. Okay?"

Brittany nods "Okay. Do you think Brayden and Quinn will be mad? I told them to stay away from me. I want to focus on you."

Santana bops her nose "We will explain to them what you just told me they will understand. Let's go to glee okay."

Santana offers her hand "We don't need to link pinkies anymore they know about us."

Brittany takes Santana's hand walking to glee.

* * *

Brittany and Santana walk into glee where Brayden looks at them smiling sadly. Quinn puts her arm around him rubbing his back. Brittany looks down whimpering softly.

Santana puts her arm around Brittany "Hey guys. I don't know when Brittany told you to stay away from her but I know she is sorry. She felt like she was spending to much time with you and not enough with me. When she was with me she thought she was taking away my voice and individuality."

Brittany sways softly "I'm sorry Bray. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just, I didn't want to ignore Santana anymore. I thought if I kept away from you and spent some time with her it would be okay."

Brayden looks at her "Who told you this?"

Brittany shakes her head "No one. I was just thinking about everything and I came up with it. Quinn I'm sorry."

Quinn frowns "It's okay Brittany. Try not to do it again okay."

Brittany nods "Okay."

Miss Holliday walks in "Alright people today is the day we come to a decision. Do we let in some of the New directions?"

The group nods Santana interjecting "I think we should let in whoever wants to except Finn and Rachel. Yes Rachel has the pipes but she hasn't been that good to any of us lately. Finn can't come because..."

Miss Holiday raises her hand "I know about what he said in the hallway. Finn had no idea he did anything wrong so I agree with no Finn. I also know what Rachel did to Brittany last year and what she did to Miss Corcoran. No Rachel. I heard you guys at sectionals you were amazing I think with the rest of the New Directions we will rock this."

Just as Holly is finishing Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Sam, Rory, Finn and Rachel walk in.

Santana stands up "Nope. Irish, giant, fish face and dwarf out. Before you argue Rory I know you were the spy for Finn. Staying at Brittany's gave you information her, on us. Sam you should have never come back go back to your family. Finn we don't want homophobes in the group. Rachel you harassed Brittany last year and you should honestly still be in jail. Unfortunately you aren't. You are not welcome here. Everyone else welcome to the Trouble Tones."

Holly clears her throat "I agree with Santana. You four out we need to get on with our meeting."

Rachel opens her mouth to argue but Santana cuts her off "I don't want to hear it dwarf. There is nothing you can say that will convince us to let you in."

Finn puts his arm around her "Let's go. We will figure out how to fix this."

* * *

Brittany sits in class mumbling the answers to the questions the teacher is asking. When the teacher asks another student Santana finds that Brittany is right.

Santana bumps Brittany "Why don't you answer these? You know them."

Brittany shakes her head no. Santana frowns, _Who has gotten into her head to make her like this? I will destroy them._

At lunch Brittany goes through the lunch line walking right past the lasagna. Santana frowns, _Brittany loves lasagna._ Santana takes a slice for her and Brittany knowing she'll want one when she notices. At there seat Santana sighs when Brittany starts moving her food around.

Santana taps her "What's wrong Brittany?"

Brittany looks up "Nothing."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "I know there is Britt. You can tell me. Is Rachel bothering you again?"

Brittany shakes her head "No. I just have nothing to say. Can I just be quiet for a while?"

Santana sighs glaring down every student that walks past her.

* * *

Finn walks up to Brittany "What you're doing isn't fair. You can't discriminate against us because of what happened in the past. Rachel needs this. She is the best singer in this school Brittany. This is our senior year. Don't let a petty thing destroy her chances at a Nationals win."

Santana walks up "I should have known you had something to do with Brittany's sudden lack of speech. Leave Brittany alone. Rachel is not the best singer in this school. We will win nationals without her."

Finn growls "I will get Rachel back to singing. That's what she was born to do. I don't care who I have to destroy. Once I get Mr Schue back as glee director New Directions will be back."

Santana folds her arms across her chest "Last I checked you needed twelve people to form a choir. You won't have enough people to compete. Not to mention the New Directions lost Sectionals which means there is no more competing for the New Directions."

Finn shakes his head "There is a way. I will find it. The Trouble Tones are going down."

Santana spits "This super ambitious side of you should have shown up last week when it counted. The Trouble Tones are here to stay."

Finn points at Brittany "We will finish this later."

Santana steps in front of Brittany "No you won't fetus face. The decision to not allow you and your dwarf of a girlfriend has nothing to do with Brittany. I will say it again STAY AWAY FROM BRITTANY."

The crowd of students in the hall stop to look at what is going on. Finn looks around shrinking slightly at the audience they now have. Finn turns rushing off.

* * *

Holly stands in front of her students "Okay guys I think we need a new name. I think the Trouble Tones was a great group but now that we have some new crew we need to upgrade. I don't want to go to New Directions because that was part of the old. I'm thinking a mash up of the two names."

Artie suggests "New Trouble."

Puck shrugs "Direction Tones or Tone Direction. Tone Direction sounds better."

Holly waves them off "No, no. Those won't do. Think big guys."

Brittany whispers "New Tones."

Holly looks at her "What's that Brittany?"

Brittany's eyes widen "What? I didn't. I was just."

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's back "It's okay Britt."

Brittany bites her lips announcing "New Tones. I mean that's kind of what we are now with the new voices. Right?"

The group collectively agrees.

Holly claps "Great suggestion Brittany. Good job. New Tones it is."

Brittany smiles looking down shyly.

* * *

At the end of the meeting Holly calls "Brittany can I see you for a minute?"

Brittany freezes looking from Santana to Holly then back to Santana.

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder "I'll be right outside. It'll be okay."

Brittany reaches for Santana's hand as she walks away.

Santana squeezes it kissing Brittany's knuckles "You'll be okay."

When Santana leaves Holly asks "Is everything okay Brittany? You seemed a little off today."

Brittany sighs explaining what she told Santana and goes into detail as to what got her thinking that way.

Holly sighs "You can't let other people's words affect you like that Brittany. I know words can hurt but letting it shut you down like this is letting them win. Don't let them have that power over you Brittany. If you have any more problems you come to me."

Brittany nods "Thanks Miss Holliday. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Santana steps away from the lockers "Is everything okay?"

Brittany nods "Yeah she just wanted to talk about what was bothering me."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "Did it help?"

Brittany smiles softly "Yeah a little. I'm sorry I've been acting weird. It's just words hurt, you know? I was just lost in them."

Santana growls "I knew someone said something. Who was it? I will end them."

Brittany shakes her head "No. It doesn't matter who said it. I'm okay-ish now. Just forget about it."

Santana growls "No. Brittany. Somebody hurt you. Nobody hurts you."

Brittany whispers "This is why people think you're my puppet."

Santana stops "What? Brittany stop. I will put anyone who hurts you in their place. A sad Brittany is not good. It's my job as your girlfriend to make sure you smile as much as possible. If some jerk is going to make you feel like shit for being you they deserve what they get. You are my girl Brittany I want to make you happy."

Brittany bites her lip to hide the smile. Santana tickles her until a laugh passes Brittany's lips.

Santana rejoices "Finally my favourite sound. I thought I would never hear it again. Never stop laughing Brittany. Please."

Brittany kisses Santana "Okay. I promise. If I lose my laugh I'll come to you to help me find it again."

Santana bops Brittany's nose "You promise."

Brittany holds up her pinky finger "Pinky promise."

Santana links their pinkies kissing Brittany's "Good."

* * *

Santana walks into the house to noise in the kitchen "Mom?"

Mrs Lopez comes out of the kitchen "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

Santana smiles "It was alright. We have a new name for the choir group. How was your day?"

Mrs Lopez nods "It was good. Your father is going to be home for supper so help me in the kitchen please."

Santana puts her bag away "Sure. What are we making?"

Mrs Lopez goes back into the kitchen "Fajitas, ceviche and flan."

Santana furrows her brow "Flan. Is that what aunty always brings for family gatherings?"

Mrs Lopez smiles "Yep. It's really easy to make. Let's get cooking kiddo."

Santana gets to work cutting the vegetables for the fajitas and ceviche. Enjoying the time with her mom.

Mr Lopez walks in "Ah there are my girls. How is everything going?"

Santana jogs up to her dad wrapping him in a hug "Good. How are you?"

The man smiles "It was good. A bit busy but good. What do we have going on in here?"

Mrs Lopez gives her own hug "Fajitas, ceviche and flan."

Mr Lopez's eyes light up "My favourites. Sweet. Is Brittany going to be joining us?"

Santana shakes her head "No. Not today. I can invite her over another night though. Let's just have family night tonight."

Mrs Lopez interjects "Brittany is part of the family. We see how you look at her like she is your world. You two don't have to be married for it to be official."

Santana squeals "Mom. Marriage seriously. We are eighteen. There is still so much for us to learn. I mean I will never leave her but we have to live first."

Mr Lopez shrugs "I am glad you picked such a good girl. She will keep you on the right path."

Santana groans "Dad. Stop. I'm glad you guys like her though."

Mrs Lopez requests "Ask her over. I mean how is she supposed to know you can feed her if you don't let her know you can cook?"

Santana rolls her eyes "Fine. Tomorrow I will ask her to come over on Saturday."

Santana watches her parents high five each other.

Mr Lopez adds "Oh and tell her to bring that little boy of hers. He is such a good boy."

Santana nods "Okay. Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

The three sit down filling there plates up, laughing and catching up.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany is at the park with Aidan when she hears "Hello Brittany."

Brittany looks up "Hi Mrs Lopez. How are you?"

Mrs Lopez smiles "I am good. How are you?"

Brittany shrugs "I'm alright."

Mrs Lopez starts "I am not sure if Santana has spoken to you yet but I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner on Saturday. Aidan is invited too of course."

Aidan runs to Brittany "Can we mama? It be fun. Gram and pop will be gone on Saturday anyway."

Brittany looks down at him running her fingers through his hair "I guess we could."

Mrs Lopez claps excitedly "Great. How about you come at one? You can help make the desert."

Aidan bounces "Cookies. We have cookies?"

Mrs Lopez laughs "We sure can little prince. So one. If your not busy that is."

Brittany nods "One it is."

Mrs Lopez turns "Great. I have to go run some errands. I will see you two on Saturday."

* * *

Santana walks up "What did my mom want?"

Brittany smiles "Hi. She just wanted to invite me to supper on Saturday."

Santana rolls her eyes "I told her I would ask you today. I missed you at school today."

Brittany looks down "Yeah. I wasn't feeling very well. What did I miss?"

Santana shrugs "Not much. Berry is desperately trying to get into glee club. What's wrong? You never want to miss school."

Brittany looks at looks at Santana "You're mad your mom asked me to supper before you could."

Santana sighs "I was going to ask you. You weren't in school today so I couldn't. Why did she have to interfere."

Brittany bops Santana's nose "I can also say something came up and I can't make it. Then you can swoop in insisting that I go because it means so much to your mom and you are so incredibly happy. It wouldn't be a total loss if your parents start to hate me because we are so in love."

Santana shakes her head "You know me so well. My mom would not got for that and you would be lying. We can't be teaching Aidan to lie."

Aidan speaks "Yeah. Lying is bad momma."

Brittany looks down running her fingers through his hair "You are absolutely right. It's a good thing too. I'm not a very good liar."

Santana scoops Aidan up "You are good and so many other things though."

Brittany licks her lips "Yeah. Like what?"

Aidan answers "Loving and raising me."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "I'm going to list some things off. Drawing, writing, dancing, your internet talk show, making me happy, making Aidan and your family happy, school, reading people, private time."

Brittany raises her free hand "Do not bring up private time Aidan is right there. You Santana Lopez are good at singing, dancing, writing, defending your friends, making me and Aidan happy, school, being patient."

Santana starts blushing "Okay, okay jeez. I get it I am awesome."

Brittany kisses Santana's hand "Yes you are. I love you."

Santana pecks Brittany's lips "You're awesome too. I love you."

Aidan wiggles in Santana's arms "What about me?"

Santana and Brittany say together "I love you too."

Aidan smiles brightly "I know. I love yous too."

* * *

Brittany knocks on the door Lopez's at twelve thirty.

Santana opens the door "You're early. My mom likes it when you are early."

Brittany smiles "I know. That's why I came."

Aidan peeks past his mom "It was my idea. Abuela said we can make cookies."

Mrs Lopez looks around the corner "Did he just call me Abuela?"

Aidan looks at her "That's what grandma is in Spanish, right?"

Mrs Lopez nods "Yeah it is."

Mr Lopez rounds the corner "What's grandpa?"

Aidan looks up at Brittany who nods softly "Abuelo."

Mr Lopez tears up nodding softly "That's right."

Aidan shakes his head "Don't cry. I won't call you abuelo if it makes you sad."

Mr Lopez shakes his head "No it's good. I am happy. I would be honoured to be your grandpa."

Aidan smiles "Okay."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "Aidan can you help my mom set up? We will be right there."

Aidan nods heading straight to the kitchen. Santana pulls Brittany into the spare bedroom. Brittany goes to say something but her mouth is covered by Santana's. Brittany moans pulling Santana closer.

A knock on the door interrupts them "You two get off each other and get out here. Your mother needs help baking."

Brittany leans back but Santana follows "Mm there's still a couple minutes."

The knock comes again "There is not. Get out here."

Santana opens the door "Alright we are coming."

Brittany walks into the kitchen "Let's get our bake on."

Looking at a smiling messy Aidan she adds "I see you already have."

Aidan throws some flour in the air "Come help momma."

Brittany laughs "If the recipe calls for this I am definitely helping."

Santana walks in shaking her head "This is not baking. Baking is messier than this. Come on mom we made bigger messes then this when I was younger."

Maribel looks at her "You were the one making the mess. I just let you."

Santana turns on the mixer watching as everything flies everywhere.

Aidan laughs "That looks fun. I try?"

Santana waves him over helping him hold it. Aidan squeals happily watching the mess he is making. Santana laughs.

Brittany leans towards Maribel "She is really good with him."

Maribel whispers "That's because he is a part of you. You have always had a way with her. It's no surprise Aidan does too."

Santana looks at them "You know I can hear you."

Brittany beams "I know. Your mom is the one whispering. Like it's a secret. You make it kind of obvious."

Santana puts her hand in the batter smearing it in Brittany's face.

Brittany gasps "No you didn't. You are in trouble."

Aidan copies Santana smearing it in Brittany's hair.

Santana swipes her finger in the batter "You've got batter on your face Britt."

Putting her finger in her mouth Santana moans "Tastes good. You should get cleaned up. I'll help. Mom can you watch Aidan?"

Maribel stiffens her jaw for a second then looks at Aidan "Yeah I can do that. Hurry up."

Santana wiggles her eyebrows "We'll try. No guarantees though."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "Let's go. I have some clothes upstairs."

Aidan tilts his head "Her clothes not dirty."

Santana takes another handful of mixture smearing it on Brittany's top "Sorry." Her voice lowering so only Brittany can hear "Not sorry."

Brittany starts to walk towards the stairs. Santana smiles following her. In Santana's room Brittany takes off her top heading to the attached bathroom.

Santana catches the closing door "I can help you get clean."

Brittany turns "No naughty time Santana."

Santana gets closer "Okay. I'll make sure it doesn't get naughty, just a little dirty."

Brittany glances at Santana's lips "I'm already dirty."

Santana unbuttons Brittany's pants "Then get dirtier."

Brittany hums "Okay."

* * *

Brittany sits with Santana "Supper was delicious. Thank you."

Santana smiles "You're welcome. Is Aidan sleeping?"

Brittany nods "Yep. I called my mom and told her we would be spending the night."

Santana strokes Brittany's hand "Cool."

Brittany shakes her head "You didn't get enough in the shower."

Santana shakes her head "I could never get enough you."

Brittany turns towards Santana "You are perfect. All I keep doing is dumping problem after problem on you and you still want me."

Santana tilts her head "How could anybody not want you? You are everything that is good in this miserable stinking world. You have been there for me for so much. It's only fair that I be there now."

Brittany takes Santana's hand kissing it "You are so beautiful."

Santana leans forward kissing Brittany "So are you."

Mr Lopez comes in "Hey no sex on the couch. Get a room."

Santana pulls Brittany up "Okay. Bed time Britt."

Brittany shakes her head "No San we can't. Aidan is in your bed."

Santana shrugs "Then we cuddle and sleep. As long as I'm touching you I'm good."

Brittany looks at Mr Lopez "Good night sir. Thank you for inviting me."

* * *

Brittany wakes up to a poking at the side of her face whispering "Alright Aidan I'm awake. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Aidan whispers "Yeah."

Brittany sits up carrying him to the bathroom "Looks like it's bath time too."

Aidan looks down sadly "I'm sorry."

Brittany smiles "It's okay. Accidents happen."

Aidan asks "Is Santana going to be mad?"

Brittany shakes her head "No. She knows accidents happen. She can't be mad at us either, it's like an unwritten law or something."

Aidan smiles "Cool."

A knock on the door causes both of them to look up "Who is it?"

Santana's voice comes through "It's me. I have some clothes for Aidan. I'm not mad bud."

Aidan looks at Brittany whispering "How she know?"

Brittany bops his nose "She's a Brittaidan whisperer."

Aidan's eyes widen "Wow."

Brittany opens the door a little taking the clothes "Thanks San. We will be out in a couple minutes."

Santana nods "Okay."

Brittany comes out of the bathroom with a clean and sleeping Aidan "He fell asleep while I was dressing him."

Santana rubs his back "I changed the sheets so we can go back to bed."

Brittany kisses Santana "Thank you."

Santana furrows her brow "For what?"

Brittany kisses her again "For being you and loving me and Aidan."

Santana shrugs "You two make it easy."

Brittany walks into Santana's room climbing into the bed with Aidan still on her she falls asleep. Santana walks in _I could get used to this._ Santana puts the blankets over Brittany and Aidan then climbs in on the other side carefully wrapping Aidan and Brittany in her arms.


End file.
